Catharsis
by Nessotherly
Summary: Je m'appelle Anna, et je m'appelle aussi Matilda. J'ai à la fois vingt-cinq et onze ans. Ah, et aussi, j'ai un Retourneur de Temps, une ribambelle de gamins à qui enseigner les coutumes Moldues, une tonne de devoirs de potions et métamorphose, un petit binoclard célèbre aux yeux verts à protéger et une double identité qu'il me faut à tout prix cacher. OC Self Insert.
1. Celle qui s'entêtait à avoir tort

Hello tout le monde!

À tous mes anciens lecteurs qui ont peut-être trouvé leur chemin sur cette fic - oui, haha, je suis toujours en vie. Il s'agit d'une sorte de remix de mon ancienne fin "Un jour le Self Insert dominera le monde" avec tout de même 8 ans de maturité supplémentaire et une perception toute différente de l'univers de Harry Potter.

Cette fic n'est pas supposée valoir grand chose ou même avoir une véritable importance. C'est juste une espèce d'exutoire où j'ai balancé certaines de mes frustrations, d'abord à une époque où j'allais vraiment mal, et à nouveau sur des angoisses dues à l'âge adulte, et tout, et tout. Me jugez pas trop là dessus: c'est un écrit très personnel et j'ai longtemps hésité à le partager sur Internet. Tout ce que je veux avec cette fic, c'est d'oublier le vrai monde pendant quelques heures, vomir litre après litre de mots sur une page blanche et me réconforter quand le vrai monde est un peu trop agressif.

Le personnage principal est bien évidemment un Self Insert tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, et je l'assume entièrement. Je ne présenterai pas la moindre excuse parce que il s'agit d'une des choses les plus humaines, depuis 1997, que de s'imaginer un jour un membre à part entière des aventures de Harry. Cette fois-ci, en 2019, cette nouvelle version d'un unapologetic self insert a avoir avec les monstruosités que sont les responsabilités de la vingtaine. C'est **dur** d'être un adulte. Soyez gentils avec moi. Je me répète, mais c'est un écrit très personnel que je publie ici avec des détails que j'ai essayé d'édulcorer de ma propre vie dans l'espoir de faire d'Anna un personnage quelque peu distinct de, eh bien, moi. C'est trop difficile d'écrire avec sa propre personne comme protagoniste - beaucoup trop intime. Je sais pas si ce que je dis fais du sens, haha.

Bref! Si ces particularités ne vous dérangent pas, lisez donc cette fic, et peut-être que vous passerez un bon petit moment? :P J'ai déjà presque 50000 mots d'écrits de cette nouvelle version, donc les chapitres seront publiés à intervalles réguliers.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Mardi 13 août 1991**_

_Hum. Oui. 1991._

_Je ne trouve que maintenant le temps de m'asseoir et de peut-être essayer de démêler un tant soit peu ce qui m'est arrivé._

_Je ne suis pas terrifiée. Devrais-je l'être ? Mon corps m'a pourtant bien l'air d'être sous le choc - j'ai beau avoir mangé, dormi, puis discuté avec_

_nonnonnonnonnonnonn_

_si ?_

_... j'ai eu beau discuter cinq ou six heures avec_

_._

_dumbledore_

_Albus. Dumbledore._

_… je crois que je vais juste me contenter d'exposer les faits._

_Il faut que ça sorte._

_Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, et lui non plus, mais je me retrouve aujourd'hui avec lui, dans le passé, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer maintenant._

_Je suis ici._

_ici_

_au_

_CHAUDRON_

_BAVEUR_

_..._

_et le plus drôle c'est que ce caps lock n'a aucune valeur. j'écris littéralement sur une authentique machine à écrire du début du vingtième siècle, et un bon vieux smh on the keyboard risquerait de m'arracher un oeil._

_je ne sais pas si je suis calme ou en pleine crise psychotique._

_il faut que je me calme_

* * *

**_23h16_**

_je ne suis toujours pas calme_

_je ne peux pas dormir de toute façon - j'ai du dormir quatorze bonnes heures pour pouvoir récupérer de ma journée et j'ai l'impression de m'être enfilée trois redbulls à la suite._

_est-ce que les redbuls existent en 1991 ?_

_la batterie de mon iphone est à 24 pourcent. et bien évidemment, je ne capte aucun signal._

_Est-ce qu'internet existe en 1991 ? Je ne risque pas d'y avoir accès. Mille et une pensées se suivent dans ma tête, en passant par la théorie des multivers, à la théorie du complot ou à l'influence de ce foutu Doctor Who. Je ne peux rien expliquer. Dumbledore non plus. Dumbledore me conseille de simplement essayer de vivre, pour l'instant - il m'assure que je ne suis pas en danger imminent, que ce soit biologique ou magique. Des cas comme le mien semblent exister, mais il n'en est pas sûr et il doit se renseigner._

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais écrire cette phrase dans une situation autre que pendant la rédaction d'une fanfiction, mais-_

_Dumbledore m'a l'air d'être un chic type._

_J'ai vu défiler plus de choses que je pensais que le monde avait à offrir._

_Genre, les tableaux ne sont pas supposés parler. Ou bouger. Même si je dois avouer qu'une telle vision n'est pas si surprenante quand on a grandi face à des écrans. Les objets ne sont pas supposés bouger d'eux mêmes._

_Dumbledore n'a pas sourcillé en me voyant._

_Je ne sais pas c_

_putain_

_je crois que c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais réussi à tenir un journal de ma vie. chaque personne et chaque personnage a sa propre voix - l'auteur se doit de l'interpréter. mais je n'y arrive pas, pas avec ma voix. mes idées et mes pensées dépassent de loin le pouvoir de mes mots - je ne sais jamais comment associer ce paradoxe émotionnel, mon cynisme inné et ma vision trop étendue de la réalité et des choses_

_comment exprimer quelque chose de beau quand on se refuse à l'exprimer ? surtout face à un tel public. je suis un terrible public - la pire de mes lectrices. je hais la voix de mon personnage._

_mais là - je ne peux pas, ne veux pas entrer dans les détails. mais rencontrer Dumbledore - le regarder dans les yeux et le reconnaître par ses simples traits que je n'avais jamais vus de ma vie -_

_j'ai tout de suite ressenti son pouvoir, et je crois bien que je m'y suis soumise aussitôt. et je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose._

_mais changeons de sujet - je vais bien finir par arriver au bout de mon idée._

_Dumbledore est un enseignant - un professeur comme c'en est rare, ce genre de personnes qui ne veulent qu'aider leurs élèves, instiller la passion de la connaissance et leur permettre d'explorer tout leur potentiel. Je le sais, je le sens, j'ai su le reconnaître, malgré ce que je sais à son sujet._

_Il a su me calmer en quelques mots. Et avant d'essayer de démêler la situation - ce qui franchement était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, et qui donc m'enduisait dans une panique extrême - il a fait connaissance avec moi._

_Et quelques heures plus tard, il a cherché à en savoir plus - non pas par curiosité déplacée, mais par véritable intérêt pour ma personne. Et je pense que nous avons plus discuté de mondanités, échangé sur nos intérêts et notre vision du monde que cherché à démêler le tenant absolu de ma situation._

_Je lui ai dit que j'écris. Ou plutôt, que j'écrivais. Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'employais le passé, et nous avons discuté du syndrome de la page blanche - de mes terreurs et blocages et difficultés de ces dernières années, et cette explication au pourquoi j'écrivais mais n'écris plus._

_Alors il m'a conseillé d'écrire, et confié cette machine à écrire, et il m'a demandé de retranscrire les évènements qui vont suivre. Il a dit que ce serait thérapeutique, et moi je lui ai dit que c'était du baratin, que rien n'est jamais thérapeutique et que le symbolisme n'existe que dans le monde de la fiction._

_\- Mais tu es dans un monde de fiction, m'a-t-il répondu en souriant._

_Donc me voila avec une machine à écrire et deux pages recouvertes d'encre qui ne font pas le moindre sens dans - un monde ? une réalité ? un rêve ? ? ? ? qui ne peuvent pas être expliqués par ce que mon cerveau a été encouragé à comprendre du haut de mes 24 ans. Il est minuit et je suis seule dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur - la cheminée brûle et outre mon iphone comiquement obsolète, un porte monnaie rempli de Gallions et de monnaie Suisse, mon sac rempli de livres que j'étais supposée rendre à la bibliothèque de l'université et la tenue défraichie que j'ai enfilée à la va-vite ce matin-même... je n'ai rien._

_Rien du tout, et je suis complètement seule. Et pour être honnête, c'est ça le plus terrifiant._

_Peut-être que cette machine peut être thérapeutique._

_Je devrais peut-être écrire._

_Il me reste des Xanax - ça me permettrait sans doute de dormir. Je demanderai à Dumbledore de m'en procurer à coup d'Accio._

_Je vais dormir._

_J'écrirai demain._

_(dit-elle, elle qui n'a jamais su tenir un journal, ou terminer le moindre de ses écrits, ou persévérer dans la moindre chose de sa vie)._

* * *

**_Mercredi 14 août 1991_**

_il est dix heures du matin et des poussières et je regrette déjà d'avoir gaspillé mes Xanax en les utilisant comme somnifères_

_Il ne me reste qu'une palette et je me suis réveillée avec une crise de panique. Dumbledore aura une solution._

_C'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux m'accrocher - Dumbledore aura une solution. Il le faut._

_il n'y a pas de féminisme qui tienne dans une telle situation - je n'ai que Dumbledore et Dumbledore est Dumbledore, il est l'expression-même du Deus Ex Machina - sa personnification, et il aura une solution. Je n'accepte d'être maîtresse de mon destin que dans ma propre réalité._

_Ici, je n'ai rien et je ne suis rien._

_Ha, c'est drôle, le Xanax. C'est une terreur absolument sourde qui se fait écraser par la moindre pensée éphémère._

_Oh, un hibou._

* * *

**_17h54_**

_Bon._

_Bon bon bon._

_Une chose à la fois._

_Tellement de choses se sont passées aujourd'hui, et je ne sais pas par quel bout les prendre. Ou plutôt, j'en ai une petite idée -_

_Dumbledore me conseille de réorganiser mes pensées en me détachant des évènements - la meilleure façon que je connaisse de me détacher de la réalité, c'est de me plonger dans la lecture. Ou l'écriture._

_Donc je vais écrire, mmh ? ça ne peut pas me faire de mal._

* * *

Il était dix heures du matin donc quand je reçus le hibou de Dumbledore, m'interrompant dans ma tentative frénétique de trouver un sens à cette toute nouvelle réalité :

_Chère Anna, _

_J'espère que tu as réussi à trouver un semblant de repos cette nuit - je me dois d'avouer que de mon côté, je n'y suis pas très bien parvenu. _

_Ayant passé donc l'entièreté de la nuit à rechercher l'originalité de ta situation dans la Bibliothèque Internationale de la Convention des Sorciers, je me retrouve désormais avec un semblant d'explication à ta présence dans notre monde (et, plus étrange encore, dans le passé). _

_Je t'invite très cordialement à venir petit-déjeuner avec moi, après quoi nous passerons l'après-midi à trouver une solution à ton problème. _

_Je me trouve en ce moment même dans un salon privé du Chaudron Baveur. Tom te mènera à moi une fois que tu te présenteras devant lui. _

_Avec toute mon amitié, _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Je réussis tant bien que mal à ignorer la faiblesse de mes jambes en m'assurant de garder son amitié très précieusement dans un coin de ma tête afin de me donner courage. Il me fallut dix bonnes minutes pour réussir à détacher mes yeux du hibou qui s'entêtait à me roucouler dessus, courbant la tête pour recevoir quelques caresses hésitantes sur le crâne. J'aurais voulu avoir quelque chose à manger sur moi pour le lui donner. Mais je n'avais rien.

Quand finalement le hibou de Dumbledore sembla se lasser de ma compagnie et s'en fut par la fenêtre pour rejoindre son maître, je tâchai de me donner une mine un tant soit peu présentable dans la salle de bain. Une brosse à dents du siècle passé avait été laissée à ma disposition avec un dentifrice au goût épouvantable - j'en étais malgré tout reconnaissante. J'avais dormi dans mes vêtements et avais quelque peu l'air _froissée_.

Je descendis au salon du Chaudron Baveur d'un pas chancelant - toute manifestation de magie me donnait encore la chaire de poule, et en ce lieu, la magie regorgeait de toutes parts. Une théière enchantée servait le thé à une vingtaine de clients qui n'hésitaient pas à user et abuser de leurs baguettes magiques. Je redressai le dos pour me donner ne serait-ce qu'une once de courage et m'approchai du bar où Tom s'appliquait à faire mousser du lait du bout de sa baguette. -

\- Ah ! Miss Delauney ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt en reconnaissant mon visage ahuri. Est-ce que je peux vous servir un petit quelque chose ? Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son salon privé, mais le connaissant, il doit être occupé à répondre à ses correspondances du matin. Vous avez encore le temps de prendre un petit remontant matinal avant de le rejoindre.

Je clignai des yeux, et le visage de Tom se fendit d'un sourire attendri.

\- Il me semble qu'une bonne tasse de thé vous ferait le plus grand bien, dit-il en gesticulant vaguement de sa baguette.

La grande théière de métal qui s'occupait à servir la longue table qui faisait face au bar s'empressa de flotter en notre direction et s'inclina pour remplir la tasse que Tom avait placée devant moi.

\- Je vous prie de m'attendre encore quelques minutes, ajouta-t-il en reprenant sa préparation de cafés au lait. Une famille a placé une commande assez large, et je vous assure que je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter une crise familiale de Weasley de si bon matin.

J'hochai la tête, avant de me raidir - avait-il bien dit Weasley ?

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec mon thé et me retournai vivement pour faire face à la salle et détecter la présence d'une rangée de cheveux roux - et ils étaient bien là, toute une ribambelle de rouquins installés dans un coin de la salle sur un table beaucoup trop petite pour le nombre qu'ils étaient. Je ne les avais pas reconnus à mon arrivée, n'avais pas pris le temps de vérifier si un visage étrangement connu se trouvait dans cette pièce.

Mais c'était bien eux - et je les reconnaissais, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Oh, que c'était étrange - aussi étrange et irréel qu'en rencontrant Dumbledore pour la première fois, deux jours auparavant.

Deux jours, déjà. Je tachai de cacher mon expression stupéfaite derrière ma tasse, tout en étant incapable de détacher mes yeux de cette famille qui avait bercé mon enfance.

La petite Ginny se laissait pendre du rebord de la table en tentant de s'immiscer dans la conversation de ses deux grands frères jumeaux - tous deux semblaient discuter avec excitation d'un quelconque sujet que leur mère semblait désapprouver. Et Ron - mon cher Ron, mon ami de toujours qui n'avait jamais eu vent de mon existence, s'empiffrait de bonbons et de gâteaux au chocolat, ignoré de tous mais paraissant néanmoins au comble de l'extase. Percy avait les yeux rivés sur le journal, ignorant le reste du monde, tandis que deux grands rouquins que j'identifiai comme étant Bill et Charlie discutaient avec leur père d'une quelconque aventure, au vu des grands gestes qui illustraient leurs propos.

Les larmes m'étaient étrangement montées aux yeux - je tâchai de les essuyer du bord de ma manche avant de détourner les yeux sur une autre famille quelconque. Mais mon regard se reporta aussitôt sur les Weasley, et un quelque chose de douloureux me prit la gorge alors que je me mis à désirer de toutes mes forces que je puisse m'asseoir à leurs côtés.

Charlie Weasley croisa mon regard et je rougis aussitôt derrière ma tasse - sa coiffure semblait être un mélange de différentes cultures et complimentait à merveille le vert de son chapeau pointu, et ses oreilles recouvertes de boucles d'oreilles de toute sorte lui donnaient un air de bad boy semblable à Jack Sparrow. Il m'adressa un sourire surpris mais non pas moins chaleureux, et je m'empressai de lui répondre d'un vague signe de tête avant de me retourner vers le comptoir où je me dépêchai de finir ma tasse de thé.

Tom réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, reposant un plateau flottant recouvert de vaisselle de toutes sortes dans un chariot qui partit aussitôt rejoindre les cuisines et il se plaça devant moi, les mains sur les hanches et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de m'indiquer de le suivre.

Je tâchai de garder son rythme alors qu'il zigzaguait entre les différentes tables, et ne pus empêcher de retourner mon regard sur la famille Weasley pour découvrir que non seulement Charlie me dévisageait, mais Bill et Arthur Weasley aussi. Ce fut avec un grand soulagement que je disparus de leur vue pour être conduite dans un couloir adjacent où Tom ouvrit une porte qui me conduisit à Dumbledore.

\- Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée, Miss Delauney, me dit Tom avant de disparaître au moyen d'une petite révérence.

Je m'approchai de Dumbledore, remuant nerveusement des mains, avant de prendre place devant lui. C'était un relativement grand salon qui était illuminé d'îlots de lumière placés assez haut sur des murs recouverts de tapisseries vieillottes et mouvantes. Une échelle menait à un balcon en hauteur où une bonne centaines de livres prenaient la poussière sur une bibliothèque magnifique.

Dumbledore était lui-même entouré d'une dizaine de hiboux de couleurs flamboyantes et qui patientaient paisiblement que le directeur de Poudlard en ait finit avec ses correspondances. Certains s'accordaient même une petite sieste et roucoulaient paisiblement.

Un petit déjeuner fumant avait été installé devant Dumbledore : des toasts recouverts d'un beurre brillant et des scones encore fumants accompagnés de _clotted cream_ étaient placés sur des plats d'argent en compagnie d'une cafetière d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur. Je gardai mes bras croisés devant moi tout en sentant mon ventre se réveiller face à une telle étendue de victuailles. Deux minutes plus tard, Dumbledore posa sa plume d'un vert turquoise dans son encrier et appliqua un sceau de cire rouge sur la toute dernière lettre de sa pile.

\- Bonjour Anna, dit-il avec un large sourire malicieux, avant de se retourner vers ses hiboux et confier une par une les différentes lettres adressées à différents destinataires.

\- Bonjour, murmurai-je timidement, lui adressant un sourire contrit.

\- N'hésite pas, sers-toi ! ajouta-t-il en attachant une quatrième lettre à un hibou roux d'imposante stature.

J'obéis, et tendis une main légèrement tremblante vers la cafetière pour me servir d'un café à l'odeur exquise. Un pichet de lait chaud l'accompagnai et je pus ainsi me préparer un café au lait dont j'avais rêvé depuis deux jours, et je m'emparai de deux scones que je recouvris de crème et de confiture de fraise.

Dumbledore ne tarda pas à se servir à son tour, et nous commençâmes à manger dans un silence relativement confortable. Je tâchai de garder toute ma concentration sur mon assiette, ravissant mon estomac affamé de bouchées délicieuses et réchauffant ma gorge de ma boisson sucrée à outrance.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir manger avec autant d'appétit, dit-il derrière une tasse de thé.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'avais faim à ce point, lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire contrit.

\- L'angoisse coupe l'appétit - et il me semble que ce soit la principale émotion qui ait occupé ton esprit dernièrement.

J'hochai la tête, mordant ma lèvre inférieure en sentant mon inquiétude remonter à la surface.

\- Dans votre lettre, vous disiez avoir une idée de ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- En effet, et j'ai aussi trouvé une solution à ton problème - du moins, en attendant que nous trouvions un moyen de te renvoyer chez toi.

J'acquiesçai, mordant dans mon scone d'un air soucieux. Et merde, moi qui pensais qu'il avait trouvé comment me renvoyer dans mon monde.

\- C'est une théorie qui a longtemps été débattue au sein de la communauté des sorciers, et c'était même un sujet particulièrement à la mode au dix-huitième siècle. De nos jours cependant, il s'agit d'une notion quelque peu désuète, et plus je me penche sur cette théorie, plus je m'étonne que nous ne lui accordions pas plus d'attention. Ma chère Anna, as-tu peut-être connaissance de la théorie des Multivers ? Ou peut-être même, as-tu jamais exploré l'étendue d'une telle possibilité ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire nerveux.

\- Pour être honnête, c'est la seule explication que j'ai pu trouver à ma présence ici.

Je lui expliquai brièvement quelle connaissance j'avais du sujet - qu'en présence des dernières découvertes scientifiques moldues (ou plutôt, des découvertes qui adviendraient dans les années 2000), la théorie des Multivers était pour la plupart des gens une certitude sur laquelle nul ne pouvait (encore) agir.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu, cependant, que cet univers dans lequel tu te trouves n'est pas le tien ? me demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Parce que la magie n'existe pas, chez moi, répondis-je en haussant des épaules. Mais surtout parce que certains détails ne collent pas. Le premier roman a été publié en 1997, et fut un succès instantané - cependant, les évènements décrits dans le septième roman ne collent pas avec le présumé succès de ce livre. De plus, d'autres catastrophes qui se produisent dans les différents romans, les différentes années scolaires de Harry... il n'y a aucune trace de ces évènements dans l'histoire de mon monde. Pas de meurtres en masse de moldus dans les années 50 - juste notre propre 2ème Guerre Mondiale. Pas de meurtres en masse en 1997, pas de pont qui s'écroule en 1996, pas de -

\- Je vais t'interrompre ici, m'interrompit Dumbledore. Non pas que la curiosité ne me pique de connaître les détails de mon futur, mais il me semble que si je venais à le découvrir, il ne se produirait sans doute pas de la même façon, aurais-je tort ?

Je me fustigeai aussitôt intérieurement. N'avais-je rien appris des effets papillon que de telles connaissances entrainaient des changements qui pouvaient entièrement modifier le futur ?

\- Pardon, dis-je en rougissant. Je ne voulais pas...

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien que je ne sache ou devine déjà ! Je me dois de t'avouer que je suis plutôt impressionné par ta perspicacité - tu ferais une excellente sorcière, ne crois-tu pas ?

Je rougis plus encore, rentrant ma tête dans mes épaules et serrant mes mains sur mes genoux. Oh, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être une sorcière - toujours, dès l'instant-même où Hagrid déclara à Harry qu'il était un sorcier. C'était un désir plus fort que tout ce que j'avais jamais connu - comme un rêve éternel qui coulait dans mes veines et qui avait rendu ma réalité fade, terne et effrayante.

Mon nez me piqua et je me dépêchai de sourire brièvement pour cacher mon émotion. Dumbledore n'était cependant pas dupe.

\- Cependant, je me dois de, théoriquement, être en désaccord avec toi, ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête sur le côté. Pardonne-moi, Anna, je ne souhaitais pas -

\- Non, non, dis-je en secouant vivement la tête. Désolée. C'est que... vous voyez, ces... ces livres ont beaucoup, _beaucoup_ d'importance pour moi. Pour beaucoup de monde.

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête, un gentil sourire sur le bord des lèvres.

\- Oh, crois-moi... ça se sent. Chacun de tes gestes, de tes regards - j'ai l'impression que tu respires ce monde avec une émotion débordante, presque poignante ou... animale.

J'acquiesçai, essuyant rapidement la petite larme qui me coulait du bout des yeux.

\- Vous disiez ne pas être d'accord avec moi ? repris-je, tâchant de changer de sujet.

\- Oui, en effet. Tu dis que ton monde est dépourvu de magie... mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

Je clignai des yeux, stupéfaite.

\- Mon monde est dépourvu de magie ! répliquai-je, agacée. Les choses seraient complètement différentes si ce n'était pas le cas, et...

\- Lumina Ladentelle était une sorcière particulièrement brillante. Elle est morte au début des années 1900, mais elle nous a légués à tous un travail particulièrementintéressant qui prouve, au moyen d'un mélange subtil de sciences mathématiques et d'Arithmancie prouvant par a plus b que nulle réalité ne peut exister sans magie.

\- Mais je croyais que la théorie des multivers n'était plus d'actualité après le dix-huitième siècle ?

\- Ah, mais Lumina Ladentelle ne parlait pas des multivers - elle parlait des réalités. Notre propre univers en regorge. Il s'agit cependant d'un cursus qu'un élève ne pourrait suivre qu'à l'Université Royale de Magie Avancée, et tandis que tout sorcier est conscient de cela, peu de gens s'aventurent sur des terrains aussi particuliers.

\- J'adorerais étudier ça, répondis-je avec un petit soupir.

\- Peut-être le pourrais-tu, dit-il en souriant malicieusement. Je crois même que ce serait tout à fait possible.

\- Pardon ?

\- Anna, je suis presque sûr que tu es une sorcière, toi aussi.

\- Mais -

\- Je pense, ajouta-t-il en prenant le temps de m'interrompre d'un petit geste de la main, que ton univers est lui aussi doté de magie. Et que tu es donc aussi dotée de magie. Je ne peux trouver nulle autre explication à ta présence ici.

Je gloussai nerveusement - il était absolument impossible que je sois une sorcière. J'avais tout essayé dans mon enfance - j'avais forcé ma concentration sur la lévitation, j'avais même tenté de me fabriquer une baguette magique.

\- Je ne suis pas une sorcière, dis-je, ignorant les battements précipités de mon coeur. C'est absolument impossible.

\- Anna, je voudrais que tu me répètes de quelle façon tu as surgi dans mon bureau, jeudi matin.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ! répondis-je d'une voix peut-être un peu trop hystérique. Je - J'étais en pleine crise d'angoisse, comme je n'en avais plus eue depuis des années, et je suis sortie de la bibliothèque, et je me suis retrouvée devant vous !

\- Que sais-tu de la magie instinctive ?

\- Qu'elle se manifeste chez les jeunes sorciers, répondis-je du tac au tac, et qu'elle peut même conduire à la création d'Obscurus si elle est reniée d'une certaine façon.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Elle se manifeste en effet chez les enfants et les sorciers non expérimentés à la suite d'émotions intenses. Une crise d'angoisse me semble être une émotion intense, ne crois-tu pas ?

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais provoqué d'évènements étranges dans d'autres situations ? J'ai eu des crises pires que celles-là, des crises où je me croyais —

Je m'interrompis. Je ne souhaitais pas m'avancer dans ce sujet-là.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Dumbledore. Je pense que tu étais peut-être dans un état trop paniqué pour les avoir remarqués, ou que la magie de ton propre univers est peut-être d'un ordre différent qu'ici. Qu'elle se manifeste plus faiblement.

Je me redressai, sentant mes jambes s'agiter, et entrepris de faire les cent pas, ignorant la gêne qu'un tel geste voulait provoquer en moi.

\- Je ne peux pas être une sorcière - je ne _veux_ pas être une sorcière !

\- C'est un bien beau mensonge que tu te racontes, dit Dumbledore en gloussant. Ma chère, je ne pense pas que nous avons beaucoup d'options pour découvrir si oui ou non, tu es dotée de magie.

Je le dévisageai de bas en haut, surprise.

\- Non, dis-je, non non non. Je ne suis pas prête à découvrir ça. Mon coeur serait brisé, qu'importe la réponse.

\- Si tu le souhaites, je pourrai te faire oublier la réponse, dit-il en me regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Je ne répondis pas, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions.

\- D'accord ?

Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Dumbledore s'assura que je finisse de manger avant de m'inciter à le suivre hors du salon privé dans la fameuse arrière-cour qu'était l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. J'avais l'impression d'être sur le point de m'évanouir.

\- Pourquoi allons-nous au Chemin de Traverse ? lui demandai-je avec inquiétude. Je pensais que vous alliez m'emmener au ministère pour un test quelconque...

\- Oh, je pourrais, répondit Dumbledore. Mais il vaut mieux éviter d'attirer l'attention sur toi, tu ne crois pas ?

\- S'il me fallait pencher pour la probabilité que tout évènement se doit d'être une catastrophe... alors oui, je pense.

Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire, puis brandit sa baguette magique - la baguette de Sureau, réalisai-je soudainement, sentant le sang quitter mon visage - puis tapoter les différentes briques qui entraînèrent le déplacement précipité et terrifiant des différentes briques.

\- N'oublie pas de respirer, me dit Dumbledore.

Je tâchai donc de prendre de grandes inspirations alors que le Chemin de Traverse apparaissait devant moi.

Je restai dans l'ombre de Dumbledore, malgré mes yeux qui semblaient vouloir se poser sur toutes les choses exposées en devanture, les personnes et les animaux qui animaient les rues. Ils semblaient vouloir s'y attarder pour que je les honore tous individuellement d'une larme émotive. Mais je ne pouvais pas - j'avais trop peur de perdre Dumbledore et de me laisser dévorer par la foule.

Quelques personnes se retournèrent sur notre passage, dévisageant Albus Dumbledore, ne croyant sans doute pas à sa présence en un tel lieu. Des enfants vêtus de capes sombres le hélèrent pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée, et Dumbledore leur offrit à tous un petit signe de tête bienveillant.

Nous marchâmes dix bonnes minutes dans cet environnement surréaliste et merveilleux, puis nous arrêtâmes devant une boutique beaucoup trop familière.

\- Ollivander's ? demandai-je d'une petite voix couinante.

\- En effet ! répondit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. Allez, un peu de courage.

Je tâchai de garder un semblant de contenance et entrai à sa suite dans la vieille boutique miteuse.

Elle était entièrement vide - il n'y avait pas même l'ombre du tenancier. La petite cloche annonçant notre arrivée retentit de façon sinistre, mais je n'étais consciente de rien d'autre que de la présence d'une centaine de milliers, et peut-être même de millions de baguettes refermées dans des boites poussiéreuses qui s'élevaient dans des étagères hautes de plusieurs mètres.

\- Albus Dumbledore ! Est-ce que mes yeux me trompent, où est-ce bien toi, mon vieil ami ?

Je me retournai en sursaut, tandis que Dumbledore accueillait à bras ouverts le vieil homme qui s'était avancé dans la pièce.

Je les observai avec les yeux ronds, sentant vaguement la nausée propre au stress monter dans ma gorge. Rencontrer Ollivander relevait de l'impossible - tout, oui, tout était impossible.

Tous deux s'empressèrent de se raconter les tous derniers potins de leur longue vie, entourage et métier, avant que finalement, les yeux pâles d'Ollivander se posent sur moi.

\- Bonjour, dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

\- Bienvenue, miss, dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- C'est mon arrière arrière petite nièce, du second degré. Elle nous vient tout droit de Suisse pour visiter Londres - mais elle a malencontreusement égaré sa baguette.

J'hochai vaguement la tête - que comptait-il dire à Ollivander quand il se rendrait compte que les baguettes restaient inertes dans mes mains, et que nulle magie n'émanait de moi ? Que dirait-il, alors ?

\- Oh, je vois, je vois, dit Ollivander en plissant des yeux et en s'approchant de moi, dégainant sa baguette de telle sorte que j'eus un bref mouvement de recul.

Ollivander haussa un sourcil et laissa échapper un petit rire, avant d'agiter sa baguette pour que deux longs rubans mètres ne s'envolent pour venir prendre toutes les mesures de mon bras - du coude au bout des doigts, en passant par la taille de chacune de mes phalanges.

\- Quel type de baguette aviez-vous auparavant ? me demanda-t-il sans lâcher les rubans des yeux.

\- Eh bien... dis-je, levant des yeux inquiets sur Dumbledore.

Dumbledore se contenta de hausser des épaules et de sourire, m'incitant à mentir à mon tour.

Cet homme était complètement fou.

\- Je - je ne me souviens plus de la taille, mais - c'était, euh, c'était du bois d-de chêne, je crois, et —

\- Mmh, m'interrompit Ollivander en se redressant, gigotant sa baguette comme s'il faisait des calculs intensifs dans les airs. Cela ne m'étonne guère - ils sont subtiles, ces français... vous avez bien acheté votre baguette en France, mmh ?

\- Oui, dis-je, pensant à Beaubâtons et essayant désespérément de me rappeler du nom de l'artisan de baguettes français.

\- Je m'en doutais, au vu de votre accent, dit-il en disparaissant dans son labyrinthe d'étagères.

Je jetai un regard désespéré à Dumbledore, mais il m'ignora, continuant à observer les différents types de baguettes exposées dans la devanture.

Je n'avais aucune envie de découvrir la vérité - que ferais-je d'un tel savoir ? Mon coeur se briserait en mille morceaux si je découvrais que je n'étais pas une sorcière, que ni dans un univers, ni dans l'autre, je n'avais le droit d'appartenir au monde magique duquel je m'étais toujours crue être un membre égaré. Et si j'étais belle et bien une sorcière... que pouvais-je bien faire d'un tel savoir ? ! J'aurais vécu toute mon enfance, mon adolescence dans l'ignorance d'un tel fait, et je serais passée à côté de l'opportunité de vivre à Poudlard ? Même maintenant que je me retrouvais dans le bon univers, il était _trop tard. _Jamais je ne pourrais accomplir le rêve de la petite fille que j'avais un jour été.

Ollivander se présenta devant moi en possession d'une boite relativement longue, qu'il me tendit d'un geste impérieux. Je tâchai de l'ouvrir de mes mains tremblantes, ignorant les spécificités de cette baguette pour la prendre délicatement dans mes mains, comme si elle aurait pu me brûler.

J'attendis quelque chose - n'importe quoi, un remous dans mon estomac, un semblant de lumière, quelque chose. Rien ne vint.

Oh, oui, juste. _Faites le geste._

Je l'agitai presque avec réluctance, mais rien ne vint. Je n'explosai même pas le moindre petit vase, ni ne fis remuer le moindre rideau. Ollivander m'arracha aussitôt la baguette des mains et repartit en quête de ma prétendue âme-soeur.

\- Nulle baguette ne voudra de toi si tu t'épouvantes à ce point face à la vérité, me dit Dumbledore, et je tâchai de réfréner mes larmes.

\- Aucune baguette ne voudra de moi, chuchotai-je furieusement. Je ne suis pas une sorcière.

Et une sorte de fierté sembla monter en moi, une obstination terriblement mal placée, comme Ollivander revint avec plusieurs boites de baguettes que je tâchai d'essayer à chaque fois sans la moindre réaction. Chaque tentative me rassurait sur le fait que j'avais bien raison. Ollivander semblait ravi de se retrouver face à un tel challenge - moi, j'étais au bord de l'épuisement, et mon petit déjeuner remontait doucement à la surface, menaçant à chaque baguette de se déverser sur le comptoir du vieil homme.

Mes doigts se posèrent alors sur une baguette relativement fine d'un bois rosé et veineux - ma nausée se fit d'une telle force que je plaquai aussitôt ma main gauche sur ma bouche, hésitant à m'infliger la torture d'un nouvel échec.

\- N'ayez crainte, me dit Ollivander d'une voix douce. Essayez-la.

Je tâchai de la prendre dans ma main et me dépêchai de faire le geste afin de me débarrasser de cette baguette - et je ne vomis pas, non, mais ce fut tout comme.

Une chaleur douce et rassurante sembla redescendre mon angoisse dans les fins fonds de mon ventre alors que ma baguette semblait pétiller de vie dans ma main, et je _fis le geste_ en la sentant vibrer au creux de ma main, lâchant quelques étincelles ravies qui me mirent aussitôt les larmes aux yeux.

\- Eh bien ! lâcha Ollivander d'un air ravi. Vous n'êtes pas très populaire au sein des baguettes magiques, Miss Delauney.

Je ne l'écoutai pas, rivant mes yeux sur ce miracle qui semblait ronronner dans ma main.

\- Miss Delauney ? dit Ollivander, et je réalisai qu'il avait essayé d'attirer mon attention depuis un petit moment déjà. Pourquoi n'essayeriez vous pas un sortilège ?

\- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je. Oh, non, vraiment, je... je ne suis pas très douée, je...

\- Balivernes ! répliqua Ollivander. Je me dois d'insister pour vérifier que tout est en ordre.

Je jetai un regard éperdu de panique à Dumbledore qui m'encouragea d'un sourire apaisant. Mais je ne pouvais pas - je n'avais jamais lancé le moindre sortilège, et je serais immédiatement démasquée par Ollivander si je devais en rater un.

Réfléchis, et respire, me dis-je, tentant de me calmer. Ce n'était pas si difficile avec ma baguette dans la main. _Tourne, et abaisse_. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. _C'est LeviO-sa, pas LeviosA. _

Je tournai mon regard vers la plume qui reposait sur le bureau d'Ollivander et me raclai la gorge, tentant de me rassurer par le biais la chaleur que ma baguette dégageait au creux de ma main.

_\- Wingardium Leviosa ! _déclamai-je, tâchant d'imiter l'inflexion d'Hermione, comme si je répétais un poème appris par coeur.

Je tournai et abaissai en coeur avec la formule, et la petite plume rouge d'Ollivander s'envola. Je la dévisageai avec les yeux ronds, sentant soudainement la conscience de possibilités et de _pouvoir_ rugir dans mes veines, et non pas cette éternelle lassitude et fatalité qui m'avaient jusqu'à présent confinée au rôle de victime. Je pouvais faire _voler_ des objets.

Je lâchai un cri de surprise et laissai tomber ma baguette - la plume tomba à son tour sur le sol, et Dumbledore m'applaudit chaleureusement alors que je tournais un regard terrifié vers lui.

\- J'adore avoir raison, me dit-il au moyen d'un clin d'oeil, et je tâchai de récupérer ma baguette malmenée. Garrick, combien cela fait-il ?

\- Pour ta famille, cinq Gallions, répondit-il en souriant chaleureusement. Et je me permets même d'ajouter un petit kit de nettoyage - ne l'ébruite pas, surtout.

\- Cela restera un secret, dit Dumbledore.

Ollivander me tendit un petit coffret en cuir ainsi que le boitier de ma baguette, et je m'empressai de les serrer contre moi, toujours sous le choc.

\- Bien, allons continuer nos emplettes ! déclara Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux, et je tâchai de le suivre en adressant un petit au revoir d'automate à Ollivander qui nous salua d'un geste de la main ravi.

Nous sortîmes dans la rue, et le brouhaha tempétueux de la rue m'assaillit de toute parts. Je souhaitais désespérément un sac pour pouvoir porter mes affaires, mais je me trouvais incapable de parler pour pouvoir le réclamer.

\- Tiens, me dit Dumbledore en me tendant un mouchoir en tissu, et je tâchai d'essuyer les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

\- Dites-le, murmurai-je une fois que mon visage se retrouva à peu près sec.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Dites-le, ce que je suis. S'il vous plait.

Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire, et posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

\- Tu es une sorcière, Anna. Et je pense même que tu seras une brillante sorcière, une fois que tu auras appris à manier tes pouvoirs.

Un frisson parcourut mon dos et je tâchai de plaquer me mouchoir fermement sur mes yeux pour récupérer les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler à nouveau.

\- Mais je ne peux plus, hoquetai-je au bout d'un moment.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis trop vieille, je ne peux plus…

J'inspirai profondément pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur ma voix.

\- …plus aller à Poudlard.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ?

Une voix inconnue héla Dumbledore, et je levai les yeux de mon mouchoir pour reconnaître la tignasse rousse de l'homme qui s'était arrêté devant nous.

\- Arthur Weasley !

Dumbledore s'empressa de serrer la main d'Arthur et je m'empressai d'essuyer toute trace de larmes de mon visage - je savais cependant qu'il était rougi et bouffi par l'émotion.

\- Quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit Dumbledore avec un large sourire. Vous êtes venus faire les courses pour la rentrée des enfants ?

\- Toute la famille est là, en effet ! LES ENFANTS ! rugit-il alors en direction de la boutique avoisinante, et deux têtes rouquines apparurent dans l'entrée.

Les jumeaux lâchèrent une exclamation de surprise. L'un des deux s'approcha aussitôt pour venir saluer Dumbledore tandis que l'autre avertissait sa famille de la présence du grand directeur.

Je me fis aussi petite que possible, plaquée contre le mur - Fred était celui qui s'était avancé le premier, et Arthur s'empressa de révéler à Dumbledore les idioties que lui et son frère s'étaient amusés à faire tout au long de l'été. Dumbledore prit la peine de saluer et prendre des nouvelles de tous ses étudiants Weasley, et fit même la connaissance du petit Ronald, qui l'observa avec de grands yeux bleus émerveillés. Ginny préféra en revanche rester cachée derrière sa mère. Quand cette dernière remarqua ma présence cependant, je crus mourir sous le coup de l'embarras.

\- Ah ! Je vous présente Anna Delauney, c'est une arrière petite nièce qui est venue me visiter de Suisse.

\- Vous étiez au Chaudron Baveur ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Arthur, et je rougis en m'empressant de hocher de la tête. Vous y logez ?

\- Oui, tout à fait, répondis-je d'une petite voix, tentant d'éviter le regard des aînés de la famille - je ne les connaissais pas aussi bien que les autres personnages et avais par conséquent l'impression de me retrouver face à des inconnus.

\- Vous vous plaisez à Londres ? me demanda Molly avec un sourire tendre.

Je fus donc aussitôt entraînée dans une des discussion les plus banales et terrifiantes de ma vie : Arthur, Molly, Charlie et Bill me firent une conversation des plus polies, sans doute ravis de pouvoir faire la connaissance d'un prestigieux membre de la famille de Dumbledore.

\- Quelle est l'école de magie de la Suisse ? s'enquit Bill.

\- Il n'y en a pas, répondit Dumbledore. Le pays étant divisé en trois langues - et cultures, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, chaque région s'associe à l'école y correspondant au mieux. Les sorciers suisse-allemands étudient à Durmstrang, les sorciers de suisse-romande à l'Académie Beauxbâtons, et les suisses-italiens à Carcaverrna. Oh, et il y une quatrième langue, non ? Il me semble qu'ils ont leur propre petite école, mais le nom m'échappe—

\- Oh ! Beauxbâtons ! s'exclama Charlie d'une voix ravie. J'y ai passé quelques semaines, il y a quelques mois. C'est vraiment génial !

Je clignai des yeux à son encontre, surprise.

\- J'y ai passé mon examen final afin d'obtenir ma licence de dragonnier, m'expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- En France ? Vraiment ?

Charlie semblait prêt à se lancer dans une tirade passionnée au sujet de son séjour à l'étranger, mais Dumbledore le stoppa net en reprenant la parole.

\- Nous ne souhaitons pas vous retarder plus longtemps. Nous nous apprêtions à aller déjeuner - j'ai en effet à discuter avec Miss Delaunay, et une offre d'emploi à lui proposer.

Tous les rouquins qui nous faisaient face écarquillèrent des yeux - je n'en menais pas plus large, sentant soudainement mes jambes trembloter sous mon poids.

\- P-Pardon ? dis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Vous êtes notre nouvelle professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? s'enquirent les jumeaux en choeur.

\- Je —, commençai-je, mais Dumbledore ne me laissa pas le temps de bredouiller la moindre réponse.

\- Vous le découvrirez bien en temps et en heure.

Il offrit à la famille Weasley une salutation et, passant un bras frêle autour de mon épaule, m'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. J'eus à peine le temps de faire un rapide signe d'au revoir aux quelques Weasley qui m'avaient été présentés, croisant une dernière fois le regard expressif de Charlie, surpris de notre départ soudain, qu'ils avaient disparu dans la foule.

* * *

\- J'ai donc une proposition pour toi, finit-il par me dire au bout de dix longues minutes silencieuses passées à contempler le menu des vins en silence.

Je n'avais jamais connu grand chose aux vins. Je me savais seulement capable de remarquer quand la boisson était particulièrement mauvaise. Je pris cependant le soin de me cacher derrière la carte dans l'attente de la décision de Dumbledore - qu'importe laquelle était-ce. Je levai donc la tête et lui adressai un sourire figé — il me répondit d'un clin d'oeil, leva le bras et un Elfe de Maison apparut aussitôt à nos côtés au moyen d'un petit plop qui me fit lâcher un cri étouffé de surprise.

\- Nous prendrons le Glintshire de 74, dit-il en tendant sa carte à l'Elfe que je ne pouvais absolument pas m'empêcher de dévisager.

L'elfe s'inclina aussitôt en m'ignorant avec superbe, et d'un claquement de doigts, une vieille bouteille de rouge poussiéreuse apparut dans ses bras, bouteille qu'il se dépêcha d'ouvrir pour permettre à Dumbledore d'en vérifier la qualité.

Je regrettai vaguement qu'il ne s'agisse de blanc ou de rosé.

Dumbledore reposa son verre après quelques instants, et, d'un sourire malicieux à mon encontre, ajouta :

\- Et six décilitres de _Château Barnaveau. _

Une petite carafe de rosé apparut sur la table, et je fronçai aussitôt les sourcils.

_\- Legilimens_, soufflai-je d'un ton accusateur.

Le sourire que me rendit Dumbledore était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent.

\- Ne faites pas ça, lui dis-je avec un sérieux et une autorité que je ne me connaissais pas. Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui se cache dans ma tête.

Je vis l'Elfe me jeter un regard alarmé avant de disparaître — il était vrai que mes paroles avaient un petit quelque chose de sinistre, voire même menaçant.

\- Promis, répondit-il avec une sincérité qui ne collait absolument pas au personnage.

Je doutais sincèrement qu'il ne tienne sa promesse — il me faudrait sans doute me débrouiller, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à me faire _Occlumens_.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, dit-il, et je le fusillai aussitôt du regard.

Il leva ses mains en signe de capitulation et je tournai mon attention sur la carafe de rosé pour m'en servir maladroitement un verre.

\- Quelle proposition ? demandai-je enfin, une fois que la boisson m'eût donné un semblant de courage.

\- Un poste, à l'école.

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément, tâchant de garder mon calme. Quand je les rouvris, les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient de malice et de compassion.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondis-je avec un violent pincement au coeur. Je ne sais rien qui puisse être enseigné à des petits sorciers.

\- Je me dois de te contredire. Tu as de larges connaissance en matière de littérature, histoire, et coutumes moldues.

Je restai interdite l'espace de quelques instants, puis —

_\- Etude des moldus ?! _

Dumbledore acquiesça.

\- Et… et l'enseignante, celle qui est déjà là ? C'était quoi son nom…

\- Le professeur Charity Burbage.

\- Oui !

\- Charity sera ravie de se retrouver avec une assistante, surtout en vue du fait que j'envisage de rajouter cette discipline au cursus obligatoire des élèves dès la première année.

Il se caressa distraitement la barbe pendant quelques instants, et rajouta :

\- Enfin, je crois. Je n'en ai pas encore discuté avec elle.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

\- Il faudrait sans doute vous dépêcher, dis-je d'un ton de reproche. Elle devra sans doute revoir l'entièreté de son plan d'études. Ça lui prendra des _semaines. _

Le sourire resplendissant que me renvoya Dumbledore n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

\- Elle sera donc aux anges de pouvoir s'atteler à cette lourde tâche avec deux mains supplémentaires.

Je lâchai un profond soupir de dépit. Je ne savais trop pourquoi cette idée me déplaisait tant — sans doute le fait que je savais que Charity Burbage se verrait assassinée sept ans plus tard, ou que je savais que l'histoire prenait déjà un tournant différent de ce que je connaissais des livres de Rowling. Les élèves n'avaient l'option de suivre étude des moldus qu'à partir de la troisième année.

\- Vous voudriez que j'enseigne à Harry, dis-je.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu saurais garder un oeil sur lui beaucoup mieux que je ne le pourrais, au vu de tes connaissances… particulières.

Je pinçai des lèvres. Dumbledore me révélait là l'une des facettes de sa personnalité que j'aimais le moins… et qui était belle et bien la caractéristique qui rendait ce personnage si fascinant.

Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de me représenter Dumbledore comme n'était qu'un personnage de fiction, désormais.

Dumbledore croisa finalement ses doigts par dessus la table et son expression se fit plus sérieuse.

\- Ce n'est pas là tout ce que je te propose. Tu aurais la possibilité d'enseigner aux élèves et d'exercer une influence positive sur Harry. Je m'excuse à nouveau pour m'être introduit dans tes pensées, mais je me devais de m'assurer que ce que tu m'annonçais était vrai. J'ai fait bien attention à ne pas chercher trop loin. Moi-même, je ne souhaite pas en savoir plus que ce que je ne devrais. Mais une chose m'a convaincu, plus qu'autre chose, de tes bonnes intentions : ton _amour_ pour ces enfants. Et plus particulièrement pour Harry. Tu souhaites le protéger — non, je le _sais, _Anna. Et j'ai vu cette nostalgie pour mon école, même si tu n'as jamais eu la possibilité d'y aller. Et je _veux_ te donner cette possibilité.

Je clignai furieusement des yeux pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Je commençais à en avoir assez des larmes et de la migraine qu'elles entraînaient.

\- En tant que prof, dis-je en soupirant— et je pouvais entendre à quel point je sonnais comme une ingrate.

\- En tant qu'_élève_, me corrigea-t-il, et un hoquet de stupeur m'échappa.

Je sentir le sang déserter mon visage et mes mains devenir moites. Dumbledore plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit une fiole de potion orangée.

\- Une potion rajeunissante, de ma propre concoction. Une dose te rajeunira jusqu'à tes 11 ans pendant vingt-quatre heures, tandis que cet antidote te ramènera à ton véritable âge sans limite de temps. Etant donné le risque d'anémie qui peut survenir avec un usage prolongé de ces deux potions, tu seras suivie par Mrs. Pompfrey, qui sera donc au courant de ta situation.

\- Attendez, l'interrompis-je en sentant la panique monter doucement à mon cerveau. Attendez. Ce serait… ce sera _impossible_ de garder ça en secret. Mes horaires vont très certainement coïncider, et je fais très certainement _gaffer_ à un moment ou à un autre !

\- Je suis la personne en charge des horaires de cours, dit-il d'un ton suffisant. Je veillerai à ce que tes lessons n'empiètent pas sur les cours que tu devras suivre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en être surprise. J'étais sous la forte impression que McGonagall était la seule et unique entité qui s'occupait du bon fonctionnement de Poudlard. L'idée même que Dumbledore fasse autre chose que simple office de présence pour donner des points injustes à une bande de gamins pour qui il avait un favoritisme déplacé était tout bonnement stupéfiante.

\- En tant qu'enseignante, même sous l'assistanat de Professeur Burbage, tu auras droit à tes propres appartements. Bien sûr, il vaudrait mieux que tu n'y séjournes que le week-end. Il te sera facile d'inventer une excuse à tes camarades de classe, et je pense que cela te fera du bien de t'éloigner un peu des enfants et de socialiser avec des adultes de temps à autres. Tu auras ton propre réseau de Poudre de Cheminette, et il te sera possible d'aller à Londres ou à Pré-au-Lard à ta propre guise. Bien sûr, le règlement de l'école s'appliquera à ton avatar écolier… je suis sûr que nous arriverons à un consensus s'il se révèle que tu t'amènes à violer le règlement.

J'étais— J'étais tout simplement bouche bée.

\- Un retourneur de temps, dis-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Ah, je… désolée, mais… Si je me retrouve dans une situation où il me faudrait être à deux endroits au même temps, il — il m'en faudra un. Et sans doute pour aussi pouvoir récupérer certaines heures de sommeil, si je me dois à la fois de corriger et préparer des cours, et de réussir mes études au même temps.

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, ignorant toute forme d'euphorie qui venait faire trembler mes mains. J'en oubliais même toute forme de politesse, et ne remarquais pas que je me retrouvais à lister à Dumbledore une suite incongrue de conditions à cette offre d'emploi.

\- Et la Carte du Maraudeur, réfléchis-je à mi-voix. Elle est chez Rusard… non ! C'est les jumeaux qui l'ont. Je pourrais la leur confisquer, du moins jusqu'à leur troisième année… mais qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'ils la confieront à Harry à ce moment-là ? _Je_ pourrais la lui donner. C'est irresponsable — non, nécessaire. En ai-je vraiment besoin ?

Je levai alors les yeux sur Dumbledore qui me regardait sans la moindre réserve avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il me faudra rester à Poudlard en été, dis-je. Ou peut-être que je pourrai louer un appartement à Pré-au-Lard. Peut-être. Mais comment est-ce que Petite Moi pourra se lier d'amitié avec les autres ? Je n'en ai peut-être pas besoin. Et quelle maison rejoindre ? Je ne peux pas trop changer les évènements. Juste garder un oeil sur Harry. Et je ne peux pas me mettre en danger, ou je le mettrais en danger. Juste— influencer quelques petites choses, ci et là.

\- Au vu du fait que tu sembles déjà te projeter dans l'avenir, m'interrompit Dumbledore, puis-je donc en déduire que tu acceptes ma proposition ?

Bouche bée, je sentis une forme d'excitation grandir en moi, comme lorsque je serrais ma baguette magique (_ma baguette magique !) _entre mes mains, alors que j'hochais finalement la tête d'un air hébété.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette fic, et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire!

Bisous.


	2. Celle qui manquait vraiment de sommeil

Hello! Me revoila avec un (énorme) deuxième chapitre!

Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour sa longueur et sa pauvre structure - j'écris vraiment cette fic comme un défouloir et c'est, véritablement, ce qui s'est passé ici. J'ai tout écrit d'une traite en une journée cet été et je pense que ça se ressent.

Je tenais juste à préciser au vu d'un commentaire que j'ai reçu : l'ouverture du premier chapitre est en vérité supposée être remplie de fautes de frappes et mauvaise syntaxe. Le personnage d'Anna essaye de faire sens de ses pensées dans cette première partie et tape malencontrusement sur une vieille machine à écrire, donc forcément, sa grammaire est pas vraiment terrible.

Voila! Je vous remercie pour vos gentils commentaires et j'espère vous retrouver pour la suite!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Plutôt que de me transplaner jusqu'à ma chambre, Dumbledore nous fit emprunter le réseau de Poudre de Cheminette, et je sortis de cette expérience tremblante et exaltée, au point où j'en avais du mal à tenir en place. Il préférait être présent pour ma toute première transformation en Petite Moi, et j'en étais tout particulièrement rassurée.

Il jeta un sortilège sur mes vêtements.

\- Pour qu'ils restent à ta taille après la transformation, m'expliqua-t-il alors que je me raidissais devant la baguette de Sureau.

Et je goûtai la potion — le goût était étrange, mais pas désagréable. J'en étais à me demander si je finirais par le détester si j'en venais à devoir en boire une dose pour les sept années à venir, quand je réalisai soudainement que mon centre de gravité était devenu véritablement étrange et que le monde était devenu incroyablement plus grand.

J'en tombai à la renverse, et eus le plus grand mal à me remettre sur mes pieds au vu des sensations de vertige interminables qui me prenaient. Je n'avais absolument _plus_ _aucun équilibre_.

\- Tu finiras par t'y habituer, me dit-il avec gentillesse.

Je refusais de le croire, surtout quand je me vis pour la première fois dans le miroir. C'était moi — c'était le souvenir vague que je gardais de mon visage d'enfant, et j'avais néanmoins l'impression déstabilisante que mon reflet était une parfaite étrangère.

\- La ressemblance est trop évidente, me dit Dumbledore d'un air soucieux. Prends ta baguette.

J'obtempérai, tanguant en direction de mon lit où j'avais entreposé le sac où se trouvait ma baguette. En la sortant de sa boîte, je sentis à nouveau cette violente montée de magie et bien que j'en perdis à nouveau l'équilibre, un sourire stupide refusait de quitter mon visage.

\- Le sortilège est _Colovaria_, m'expliqua-t-il avec douceur. Visualise la couleur que tu veux que tes yeux ou tes cheveux prennent.

Je tâchai de me redresser et de me placer une nouvelle fois devant le miroir. Rester debout était presque une tâche insurmontable. Une fois que j'aperçus mon reflet, mes grands yeux bruns et mes cheveux d'un blond sombre et triste, je focalisai ma concentration sur une chevelure rousse et prononçai distinctement le sortilège en pointant la baguette sur mes cheveux.

Je dus m'y reprendre à cinq fois pour enfin voir mes cheveux plats se teindre d'une couleur plus ou moins rousse, et poussai un glapissement de bonheur qui me fit à nouveau perdre mon équilibre.

\- Il te faudra t'entraîner diligemment, m'ordonna-t-il, et je lui en fis la promesse solennelle.

Il m'abandonna alors, non sans sortir une petite lettre de sa poche qu'il me tendit avec révérence. Sans plus un mot si ce n'est un dernier clin d'oeil, il transplana hors de la pièce, et je me retrouvai à sangloter, repliée sur moi même en serrant la lettre tant attendue contre mon coeur.

_Ms Matilda Desrosiers, _

_Chambre 403,_

_Chaudron Baveur, _

_Charing Cross Road_

_Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie _

_Directeur: Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers _

_Chère Ms Desrosiers,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. _

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. _

_Veuillez croire, cher Ms Desrosiers, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Directrice-adjointe. _

Dumbledore avait à peine quitté ma chambre et j'avais à peine eu le temps de me remettre de mes émotions à la lecture de _la lettre_, qu'un hibou tapait son bec contre la fenêtre, une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Je le laissai entrer et m'empressai d'ouvrir cette deuxième lettre de Dumbledore. J'y trouvai un billet de train pour le Poudlard Express (accompagné d'une nouvelle effusion de larmes), une liste de courses supplémentaires à rajouter à mes fournitures scolaires — dont une recommandation de lectures à achever avant mon arrivée à Poudlard — et un chèque à mon nom.

_Chère Anna, _

_Voici une avance sur ton salaire du mois d'août, qui se justifiera par ta présence à Pré-au-Lard lundi prochain afin de faire la connaissance du Professeur Burbage. Vous passerez les semaines suivantes à mettre en place un nouveau plan d'études. Profite des quelques jours de vacance qu'il te reste pour en apprendre le plus sur l'Académie Beauxbâtons. Dans le cas où le sujet de tes études font leur apparition, il te faudra être capable de répondre sans la moindre hésitation. _

_Je t'attendrai à la Tête de Sanglier lundi soir pour discuter de cet objet particulier dont tu as fait mention à notre repas. Il serait en effet préférable que notre toute nouvelle assistante puisse assister à la répartition des premières années. _

_En me réjouissant de te revoir, _

_Albus. _

_PS: Fais tes achats scolaires en tant que Matilda. _

_PPS: Je m'excuse d'avoir choisi ta nouvelle identité sans en discuter au préalable avec toi. C'est un prénom que j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé, et il me semble qu'il existe un livre pour enfants moldus qui raconte l'histoire d'une petite fille du même nom qui se découvre des pouvoirs magiques et les utilise pour rétablir la justice dans son école. J'ai trouvé le parallèle amusant. _

Je m'empressai d'avaler l'antidote de la potion rajeunissante et poussai un large soupir de soulagement en retrouvant mon centre de gravité habituel.

Il me fallait donc un plan.

La liste d'achats de Dumbledore m'indiquait tout simplement quelques objets basiques de survie dans le monde sorcier : hibou, robes, Poudre de Cheminette, plumes et encre, comment ouvrir un compte Gringotts… Ne tenant plus en place, je me dépêchai d'aller me rendre un semblant présentable devant le miroir, attrapai mon sac et quittai la chambre à grands pas.

Entrer dans Gringotts était une expérience stupéfiante — comme tout lieu dans lequel je m'aventurais, ou tout visage familier que je croisais, tout semblait faire partie d'un passé lointain dans lequel j'avais un jour été physiquement sans véritablement pouvoir m'en rappeler. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas dévisager les gobelins, même si l'envie ne m'en manquait pas, et tâchai de rester droite et confiante alors que je savais qu'il était absolument impossible que l'ouverture d'un compte à Gringotts se passe sans problème. Mais à la simple mention de mon nom, ils se mirent à murmurer entre eux, puis s'empressèrent de me demander mon chèque, m'assurant qu'ils avaient été mis au courant de ma situation _particulière_ par une lettre de Dumbledore.

Quand on m'emmena à mon coffre, je crus mourir, et je pus m'empêcher de gémir de peur dans le véritable carrousel qui s'enfonçait dans des profondeurs absurdes et sombres sans le moindre respect pour les lois de la gravité. Un petit pécule de gallions m'attendait, et j'en pris une généreuse portion comme me l'incombait la liste de Dumbledore. À la suite de quoi, je ravalai ma peur et fis demi-tour dans le manège infernal, ignorant la conversation que tentait de me faire le gobelin pour me retenir de pleurer de terreur.

Hagrid et moi allions nous entendre à merveille.

L'après-midi allait bon train quand j'émergeai hors de la banque, les poches remplies de gallions et de livres sterling, et en temps normal, je me serais empressée de retourner me coucher à la suite d'une journée si pleine et remplie d'émotions. Mais je débordais d'énergie et n'en pouvais plus d'attendre de véritablement _préparer_ cette nouvelle vie qui m'attendait. C'était comme si un voile s'était posé sur mon passé sombre et angoissant à la suite des paroles de Dumbledore.

Je débarquai chez Fleury et Bott et repartis chargée d'un large sac de toile porteur d'un charme d'extension indétectable — comme celui d'Hermione! — rempli d'une bonne douzaine de livres, tous sortis de la liste de recommandation de Dumbledore. J'avais encore l'intention de m'en acheter d'autres le lendemain sous l'identité de petite Matilda. Chez Wiseacres, je me procurai deux larges valises qu'on me proposa de livrer directement à ma chambre du Chaudron Baveur, une montre de cuir brun que je pouvais programmer au moyen d'un certain nombre de sortilèges pour me créer un emploi du temps. J'envisageai de m'en prendre une deuxième pour pouvoir garder un œil sur les obligations de ma double vie, quand le vendeur s'empressa d'appuyer sur un deuxième bouton pour me révéler un deuxième cadran indépendant, ainsi qu'un troisième bouton qui me permettait d'observer les deux emplois du temps en parallèle.

Je n'osai pas entrer chez Madame Guipure. Je préférais m'y aventurer le lendemain pour en faire une première mission de repérage et revenir plus tard à nouveau en tant que Grande Moi avec une meilleure idée de ce que je pouvais me procurer. Un magasin de robes d'occasion se trouvait non loin de la boutique cependant, et réalisant qu'il me fallait urgemment des vêtements, je plongeai les mains dans mille et un bacs en réduction à la recherche de quelque chose de correct et pas trop vilain pour concocter le début de ma garde-robe. Je fus soulagée de trouver un certain nombre de jeans moldus à ma taille, bien que terriblement démodés et typiques des années 90. J'ajoutai quelques sweaters à mon panier, et m'aventurai enfin dans le rayon des robes de sorcier pour tenter d'en comprendre la logique.

Il s'en dégageait une vague impression victorienne et après avoir arpenté les différentes allées remplies de capes et robes aux couleurs tantôt bariolées, tantôt sobres et sombres, je choisis une longue cape verte à damiers jaunes, une robe de couleur ocre aux broderies vieillies mais non pas moins époustouflantes, deux ensembles en laine grise à la douceur épatante, et quelques blouses et pantalons plus classiques et étranges qui ne me déplaisaient pas trop. Je quittai le magasin en songeant qu'il serait bon de faire un saut par le Londres moldu pour me procurer quelques essentiels hygiéniques et vestimentaires. Je passai par ma chambre pour y déposer mes emplettes et, réalisant que la journée s'achevait tout bientôt, précisai à Tom que je mangerais dehors et m'aventurai dans un Londres moldu complètement différent de celui que je connaissais.

Tout semblait crier _nineties_, peu importe où je tournais la tête : les gens portaient des vêtements plus absurdes les uns que les autres et j'eus bien du mal à me retrouver sur Oxford Street avant de débarquer dans une enseigne qui m'était vaguement familière. J'en ressortis avec jupes, collants, sous-vêtements, t-shirts et chaussures à foison, à la fois pour grande et Petite Moi. Je me procurai quelques produits de beauté dans une pharmacie et m'arrêtai enfin devant un Burger King avant de rentrer en achetant un journal dans un vendeur de rue proche de Charing Cross Road. Je m'endormis en parcourant les actualités d'un monde des années 90,

Le lendemain, mes emplettes en tant que Petite Moi furent épatantes, bien qu'éprouvantes. Il me fallut patienter dans ma chambre une heure que cesse le vertige de la transformation et je réalisai bien vite qu'arpenter les rues du Chemin de Traverse avec ma petite taille n'était pas chose aisée. Chez Fleury et Bott, je me procurai non seulement ma liste d'ouvrages requise pour mes cours mais aussi le tant convoité _Histoire de Poudlard_, un guide de sortilèges de base et d'autres plus avancés, _Une histoire Moldue_ de Professeur Burbage, et quelques ouvrages d'histoire sorcière générale. Chez Madame Guipure, je lui pris un de ses catalogues en libre-service que je feuilletai en prenant mon déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur, et j'y retournai l'après-midi en tant que Grande Moi pour me faire mesurer et repartir avec cinq nouvelles capes, dix nouvelles robes et quelques accessoires flambants neufs. Je pris le chemin du retour avec l'intention de passer mon week-end à étudier la pile de livres affolantes que je m'étais procurée quand je passai devant la Ménagerie magique où une petite litière de chatons dormait en devanture dans un panier d'osier.

J'essayai de me convaincre de tourner les talons, d'ignorer leurs petites bouilles endormies et les yeux verts rutilants d'un noiraud qui avait ouvert ses yeux paresseux sur moi. Peine perdue — j'en ressortis une demi-heure plus tard chargée d'un chaton prénommé Merlin, d'un hibou doré — Eos — qui m'avait fait les yeux doux, et tous les essentiels nécessaires à leur survie.

Je m'ébahis deux heures durant sur mes deux animaux de compagnie, les voyant s'entendre comme deux lurons en foire, et dus finalement me séparer d'Eos chargé de remettre à Dumbledore une lettre confirmant ma présence à Pré-au-Lard dès lundi.

Professeur Burbage m'accueillit avec une chaleur exténuée, insista dès les premiers instants de l'appeler Charity, et nous nous mîmes immédiatement au travail.

Le plan d'étude des premières années fut mis entièrement en place dès le premier jour, et en une semaine seulement, nous avions fait le tour des différentes années, gardant la révision des BUSES et ASPICS pour la semaine suivante, et je fus chargée de convaincre Dumbledore de nous procurer ces nouveaux _ordinateurs portables_ qui venaient de voir le jour dans le monde moldu et de s'assurer qu'ils puissent fonctionner correctement dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Je me devais d'avouer que j'étais à la fois excitée à l'idée de découvrir de mes propres yeux la genèse d'Internet, tout en déplorant l'absence de mes propres commodités virtuelles qui commençaient, il faut bien le dire, sérieusement à me manquer.

Dumbledore me remit un Retourneur de Temps la veille de mon arrivée à Poudlard, après une longue semaine de recherche quand aux conséquences d'une rencontre avec son double du passé — ou du futur, selon le point de vue. Il en fit lui même l'expérience pour vérifier que les risques de folie n'étaient bien que des exagérations, et donc, nous fîmes le test dans une chambre sombre et froide de la Tête de Sanglier.

Je fis la connaissance de moi-même avec une stupeur incomparable — il nous fallut, à moi et à moi, de longues minutes pour réussir à sortir quoique ce soit qui ne soit une simple copie de ce que disait l'autre, et réussîmes enfin à entretenir une discussion quelque peu correcte dès que nous nous retranchâmes dans nos rôles respectifs de petite et Grande Moi.

L'expérience avait été un grand succès, déclara Dumbledore, et il se dépêcha de m'encourager à retourner à Londres pour une bonne nuit de sommeil afin de faire face aux émotions qui surviendraient le lendemain.

Le dimanche matin du 1er septembre 1991, je fus réveillée aux aurores par un Merlin affamé qui n'avait de cesse de me miauler droit dans les tympans. Je le nourris, finis de préparer mes valises que je n'avais de cesse de faire et refaire, et fis passer la plus grosse — celle au nom de Anna Delauney — dans le réseau de Poudre de Cheminette dans mes quartiers à Poudlard. Je n'y avais pas encore mis les pieds, bien que Dumbledore ne m'ait proposé à plusieurs reprises de m'y installer en avance. J'avais refusé tout autant de fois — je voulais pouvoir découvrir Poudlard en compagnie des première année, dans les barques, et observer depuis le lac la grandeur du château de mes rêves et pleurer tout mon saoul, qu'importe si je devenais la risée de l'école.

À neuf-heures trente précise, j'avalai ma potion, cachai mon Retourneur de Temps dans mon t-shirt, enfilai mon sweater gris, accrochai la cache d'un Merlin furieux de se voir enfermé de la sorte à ma valise et pris la cage d'Eos sous mon bras. À l'extérieur du Chaudron Baveur, j'agitai ma baguette depuis le trottoir et reculai précipitamment en voyant le Magicobus débarquer du tournant à toute vitesse. Une jeune fille descendit du bus pour me regarder de haut en bas avec un ennui extrême, et je me demandai s'il s'agissait de la sœur d'Ernie Danlmur au vu de la quantité affolante de boutons enflammés qui recouvraient son visage.

\- King's Cross, j'imagine? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix traînante, et j'hochai de la tête.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et brandit sa baguette pour faire léviter mes valises à ma suite.

Le Magicobus était bondé de familles, hiboux, chats, crapauds et autres animaux magiques encagés qui semblaient se crier les uns aux autres des avertissements quant à la destination de leurs maîtres. J'aurais dû me douter que bon nombre d'élèves se rendraient à King's Cross par ce biais, et tendis les quelques noises que me coutait le voyage à la jeune fille avant de clopiner tant bien que mal en direction de la seule place assise disponible. Je me trouvai assise sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil que m'avait indiqué une vieille dame aux vêtements bariolés et qui tourna aussitôt un regard réprobateur sur le petit bout de garçon qui l'accompagnait.

\- Tu vois? La jeune fille s'y rend toute seule! dit-elle au garçon au visage lunaire, et il se contenta de hausser épaules avant de détourner les yeux d'un air embarrassé.

J'adressai un petit sourire poli à la vieille femme avant que le bus ne s'élance dans une embardée violente qui manqua de me jeter à même le sol. Merlin poussa un miaulement désespérément pathétique, Eos lui hulula une remontrance, et la vieille dame me tapota gentiment le genou.

\- Il faut bien t'accrocher si tu ne veux pas finir contre la vitre, me dit-elle sur le ton de la confession.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire en songeant à la façon dont Daniel Radcliffe se voyait projeté tête première contre le pare-brise, et m'accrochai de toutes mes forces à une barre en jetant un vague coup d'œil intéressé aux autres passagers dans l'espoir de peut-être reconnaître un de mes personnages.

Drago ne voyagerait jamais avec le Magicobus, cela était certain. D'après mes souvenirs, les Weasley préféraient venir avec la Ford Anglia, et les Grangers devaient passer par les transports moldus. Harry allait être conduit par l'oncle Vernon à l'entrée de la gare. J'imaginais peut-être les jumelles Patil passer par le Magicobus, voire même Seamus ou Dean, ou encore Neville et sa grand-mère —

J'écarquillai les yeux, réalisant soudain pourquoi la bouille du garçon m'était familière, et je me retournai violemment en leur direction pour voir la grand-mère de Neville lui remettre un petit paquet enveloppé dans la main. Neville l'ouvrit pour y révéler son petit Rappeltout.

\- Si la fumée devient rouge, écris-moi une lettre, lui incomba sa grand-mère. Cela voudra dire que tu as oublié quelque chose. Je tâcherai de trouver quoi exactement.

\- Merci grand-mère, dit Neville d'une petite voix, et quand il leva la tête et me vit lui offrir un sourire débordant d'émotion, il me le rendit avec un petit air intimidé.

\- Tu vas à Poudlard toi aussi? lui demandai-je en faisant de mon mieux pour contenir ma joie.

Neville et Hermione allaient partager le même compartiment! Je l'avais trouvée, mon entrée dans le cercle fermé du trio d'or, et je n'allais pas la lâcher.

Neville hocha vivement de la tête, et sa grand-mère ne put empêcher un sourire fier de lui pousser sur les lèvres.

\- Nous avions tellement peur qu'il ne la reçoive pas, dit-elle en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Mais, merci Merlin, la lettre est arrivée en temps et en heure. Nous avons fait la fête une semaine entière, n'est-ce pas Neville?

\- Grand-mère, arrête, marmonna-t-il avec embarras et en me jetant un petit regard affolé.

Je détournai aussitôt l'attention de Neville sur le crapaud qu'il tenait précautionneusement contre son cœur.

\- Il est super ton crapaud! dis-je avec ce que j'espérais être ma voix la plus enfantine. Il s'appelle comment?

Et c'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance du fameux Trévor, et que Neville fit la connaissance d'un Merlin furieux, et que j'appris que Neville pensait se voir réparti à Poufsouffle, qu'il espérait que la répartition ne demande pas qu'il se batte contre un vampire — et je ne savais trop quoi d'autre d'une discussion enfantine des plus adorables.

Quand enfin, nous débarquâmes à King's Cross, ce fut sous les regards stupéfaits de Moldus qui virent se profiler un véritable défilé de cages à hiboux, chats, rats, enfants et adultes en capes saugrenues en direction des voies 9 et 10. Il était maintenant dix-heures et quart, et je trépignais d'impatience de pouvoir enfin voir le paysage défiler sous mes yeux en direction du fin fond de l'Ecosse.

Quand vint mon tour de traverser la barrière à la suite de Neville et sa grand-mère, je me fis force pour ne pas pleurer d'excitation et poussai sur mon chariot à toute vitesse — et soudain, le train rouge ancien fumait devant mes yeux sur un quai bondé d'un univers sorcier tout ce qu'il y avait de plus coloré, bruyant et — magnifique. La grand-mère de Neville était déjà occupée à vérifier que toutes les valises étaient en place, à rajuster sa petite cape d'écolier sur ses épaules et lui chuchoter des dernières directives en lui tenant les joues bien en place tandis qu'il rougissait d'embarras. Je restai à distance, soucieuse de ne pas le perdre de vue pour m'assurer que nous nous asseyions bien à côté dans le train, et je dévorai l'entièreté de cette vue féérique avec un amour débordant qui me mit presque les larmes aux yeux. J'observai les visages qui se profilaient aux vitres, sur le quai, les familles qui se disaient au-revoir ou papotaient à tout va. Il me sembla apercevoir quelques têtes blondes à l'autre extrémité du quai, et mon ventre se serra à l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir des Malfoy. Aucune tignasse brune ne semblait indiquer la présence des Granger, et je savais que Harry et les Weasley arriveraient presque à la dernière minute.

Quand finalement Neville réussit à se dégager de sa grand-mère, il me demanda en bombant le torse si j'accepterais de m'asseoir avec lui dans le train, et je lui assurai que oui, avant de l'entraîner à ma suite avec un dernier au-revoir pour la grand-mère. Je laissai à Neville le loisir de choisir le compartiment, soucieuse de ne pas influencer le hasard avec mes propres choix, et enfin je pus souffler et presque bondir d'excitation sur mon siège. Je déposai un Eos somnolant sur les filets prévus pour nos valises et, vérifiant que la porte était bien fermée, laissai Merlin sortir de sa cage.

Il refusa d'en bouger et me montra ses fesses pour me faire comprendre qu'il me boudait.

Neville éclata de rire à ça.

\- J'espère pour toi que ton crapaud a moins de caractère que mon chat, dis-je en laissant échapper un petit rire exaspéré.

\- Il aime bien se balader, me dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il disparaît parfois pendant une journée avant que je réussisse à le retrouver.

\- L'angoisse!

\- Vraiment, dit-il en grimaçant, et j'eus de la peine pour lui en me rappelant qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre son crapaud une nouvelle fois dans les heures qui suivaient.

Nous passâmes les minutes qui suivirent à discuter de nos friandises préférées et je compris soudainement ce que Dumbledore voulait dire par le fait que j'aurais sans doute besoin de m'isoler dans mes appartements privés de temps à autre — la socialisation enfantine n'avait pas grand-chose de stimulant, et bien que je porte Neville en grande affection, il me faudrait de temps en temps l'opportunité de souffler un peu.

J'en étais à vaguement me demander si je trouverais un jour le temps de vivre un semblant de romance quand je vis passer une touffe familière devant notre porte.

_Hermione_.

Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas arrêtée? Avais-je déjà tellement changé le cours des choses qu'elle ne choisirait pas de s'installer dans notre vagon?

Peut-être qu'elle ne choisirait pas de s'installer avec Neville si Neville était déjà en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être que le compartiment aurait l'air trop rempli à son gout.

Mais non : quelques minutes passèrent, et la touffe d'Hermione refit son apparition, s'arrêtant cette fois à notre porte. Elle l'entrouvrit et passa une tête soucieuse dans l'interstice.

\- Bonjour, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous? Tous les autres compartiments sont bondés.

J'hochai vivement de la tête en chœur avec Neville. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse alors que je la voyais traîner derrière elle sa valise et la glisser maladroitement sous son siège. Quand elle se retourna vers nous pour nous offrir un sourire timide, Neville brandit aussitôt son sac de bonbons sous son nez.

\- Sers toi! dit-il avec un sourire enthousiaste.

Le sourire d'Hermione se crispa.

\- C'est gentil, mais… Les bonbons sont les causes principales de caries chez les enfants. Je ne préfère pas.

L'expression de Neville s'assombrit comme un nuage passant devant un soleil d'été et je vis l'affolement passer dans l'expression d'Hermione.

\- Mais je vais quand même t'en prendre un! J'irai me laver les dents après.

Elle plongea la main dans le sac et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

\- Ça bouge! s'exclama-t-elle de ce cri perçant que poussent constamment les enfants et je grimaçai discrètement dans mon petit coin.

\- C'est des Serpents Insolents! répondit Neville en riant. Il y a pas beaucoup de monde qui les aime mais c'est mes préférés.

Hermione plissa le nez avec suspicion, mais elle ne put retenir sa curiosité et elle replongea la main pour en sortir un des serpents qui s'entortilla paresseusement autour de son poignet. Neville me tendit à son tour son sachet et j'en pris un autre que je m'empressai de mordre avec appétit. Hermione observa le bonbon avec de grands yeux enchantés avant d'en mordre la tête à son tour et pousser une petite exclamation de surprise.

\- C'est acide! dit-elle en grimaçant.

Je l'imitai, ne pouvant empêcher mon visage de se contorsionner sous le coup de l'acidité.

\- Tu sais, dis-je après quelques minutes de grimaces et mâche intense de nos serpents respectifs, il parait que la meilleure partie du voyage dans le train c'est les bonbons. Il y a une dame qui va venir avec son chariot avec des montagnes de friandises.

Hermione plissa du nez dédaigneusement une nouvelle fois.

\- Des bonbons magiques, précisai-je.

Cette fois, j'avais piqué son intérêt.

\- Je m'appelle Matilda Desrosiers, dis-je en lui tendant une main collante et peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste.

\- Hermione Granger, répondit-elle avec le même entrain en se précipitant pour me serrer la main.

Elle se retourna aussitôt pour serrer celle de Neville qui se débattait encore avec son propre serpent à moitié enfourné dans sa bouche.

\- Et lui c'est Neville, dis-je avec un petit rire. On s'est rencontrés dans le Magicobus.

\- Oh! s'exclama-t-elle. J'aurais adoré le prendre, mais mes parents étaient déjà tellement chamboulés par le Chemin de Traverse, ils ont préféré prendre les voies moldues pour venir à la gare.

\- Tu es née moldue? s'enquit Neville avec intérêt. Wah, j'en ai jamais rencontrés avant!

\- Vraiment?

Je la vis rougir de plaisir.

\- Oui, mes parents et moi on a eu un gros choc quand on a reçu la lettre.

\- Ça doit être génial de découvrir le monde sorcier pour la toute première fois, tout doit sembler beaucoup plus excitant, lâchai-je sans vraiment y réfléchir, avant de me châtier intérieurement en réalisant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une remarque quelque peu poussée pour une gamine de 11 ans.

Mais j'oubliais à qui j'avais affaire, et Hermione tourna un regard surpris, mais non pas moins radieux vers moi.

\- Oh, oui! J'ai lu tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur le sujet. J'ai dévoré l'Histoire de Poudlard, et mes parents aussi, et j'ai déjà avancé mes lectures sur le syllabus des troisièmes années en histoire de la magie.

\- Wow, lâcha Neville avant de s'enfourner un nouveau serpent dans la bouche.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre que j'avais adoré l'Histoire de Poudlard, quand le train commença soudainement à vibrer, et s'éloigna doucement du quai en poussant un sifflement bruyant qui nous explosa presque les tympans.

Deux choses se produisirent alors. Sur le coup de l'embardée soudaine du train, la porte de notre compartiment s'ouvrit. Merlin, qui était jusque-là resté tranquille dans sa cage à bouder toutes mes tentatives de caresses, remarqua que Trévor avait été paniqué par le sifflement du train et bondi au sol. Mon chat se précipita sur le crapaud qui s'en fut d'un seul bond hors du compartiment et Neville, Hermione et moi restâmes stupéfaits l'espace de quelques instants avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Eos poussa un hululement que je trouvai injustement jugeur et nous nous précipitâmes aussitôt hors du compartiment.

Nos animaux avaient tout bonnement disparu.

\- Séparons-nous, déclara aussitôt Hermione en retroussant ses manches. Neville, tu prends le milieu du train, je m'occuperai de l'arrière et Matilda, tu cherches l'avant.

J'acquiesçai et tournai rapidement les talons, avant de réaliser — oh _merde_, _non! —_ Hermione allait rencontrer Harry et Ron dans sa recherche de Trévor, et je ne serais pas présente pour ce moment historique où le Trio d'Or serait enfin au complet.

J'hésitai, trépignant sur place, à retourner sur mes pas pour poursuivre ma recherche aux côtés d'Hermione, mais la simple pensée du fait que mon chat pouvait s'être perdu dans un train en mouvement en direction de l'Ecosse me mettait mal à l'aise.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à chaque compartiment à la recherche de mon chat noir, à chaque recoin et ombre dans laquelle il aurait pu se cacher, et je me trouvais presque prête à abandonner la recherche quand j'entendus le miaulement de chaton de Merlin dans un des compartiments le plus à l'avant du train.

\- Merlin? demandai-je en ouvrant la porte sans prendre même la peine de vérifier s'il s'y trouvai.

Merlin me répondit aussitôt d'un autre miaulement, et je me retrouvai face à face avec le visage pointu et ridiculement blafard de Malfoy.

_Malfoy_.

Il tenait le chaton à bout de bras et leva un regard surpris sur moi, accompagné des yeux perçants et hostiles des deux grands gaillards assis à ses côtés. Crabbe et Goyle.

\- C-C'est mon chat, bégayai-je en pointant du doigt un Merlin qui ronronnait comme un moteur.

\- Il est apparu de nulle part, m'expliqua-t-il d'un ton suffisant et sur la défensive, comme si je venais de l'accuser de me l'avoir volé.

\- Merci de l'avoir trouvé, répondis-je avec prudence, consciente que je me retrouvais face à un individu qui avait le pouvoir de faire vivre un enfer à ceux qu'il prenait en grippe.

J'avais un plan plus ou moins détaillé quant à mes futures interactions avec le Trio d'Or, mais n'avais jamais réussi à trouver une idée concrète vis-à-vis de Malfoy. Il n'y avait que très peu de choses que je pouvais me permettre de changer en ce qui concernait ce personnage sans risquer de modifier entièrement la donne de la deuxième guerre des sorciers. Trop de paramètres reposaient sur ses erreurs - la maîtrise de la baguette de sureau, par exemple, en était une. Mais j'étais belle et bien incapable d'ignorer l'appel d'un personnage aussi torturé, ne serait-ce que pour lui apporter, le temps venu, un semblant de réconfort et d'amitié quand il serait soumis à la mission de Voldemort au cours de sa sixième année.

Et je voulais épargner à Hermione un trop plein d'insultes raciales.

Merlin miaula à nouveau et frotta sa tête contre le visage de Drago qui ne put empêcher un petit sourire enfantin de grandir sur son visage. Déjà, Crabbe et Goyle tendaient les mains pour le caresser, et mon chat semblait être aux anges de se retrouver au centre de toutes les attentions.

J'avais du mal à voir en ces garçons des Mangemorts en puissance — ou plutôt, non, je pouvais déjà le voir dans l'hostilité instinctive qu'ils avaient eus à mon arrivée, mais ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur brisé en songeant à leur terribles destins.

\- Il s'appelle Merlin, dis-je en m'asseyant à leurs côtés.

Merlin continua ses caresses quelques instants avant de se dégager de l'emprise de Malfoy pour venir se frotter à moi comme si de rien n'était, l'hypocrite. Je recouvris sa petite tête de baisers soulagés et retournai un sourire aux trois garçons.

\- Merci encore. Je m'appelle Matilda Desrosiers.

\- Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, dit Drago en pointant du doigt les deux intéressés, et moi c'est Drago Malfoy.

\- Première année? demandai-je en pointant de la tête leurs robes flambant neuves dépourvues des insignes de la moindre maison.

Drago bomba le torse.

\- Oui, mais nous serons à Serpentard.

\- Vraiment?

\- Tous les membres de notre famille y sont allés, répondit-il d'un air suffisant qui semblait faire écho aux paroles très exactes, même jusqu'à l'inflexion, de son père. Et toi ?

Il hésita quelques secondes, et je compris assez rapidement qu'il essayait de placer mon accent.

\- Tu es française, non ?

J'haussai les épaules, prenant soin de dessiner un sourire sur mes lèvres tout en ressortant l'histoire que j'avais précautionneusement concoctée avec Grande Moi.

• Oui, mes parents sont allés à Beauxbâtons, répondis-je calmement.

Beauxbâtons, tout comme pour ce qui concernait le "passé" de Grande Moi, m'assurait, du moins auprès des élèves, un semblant d'anonymat et d'excuses vis à vis de mes futures gaffes quant aux coutumes sorcières anglaises.

\- Mes parents ont trouvé du travail à Londres, et j'ai préféré suivre mes études ici. Mais je pense que je serai à Serdaigle.

Les trois garçons hochèrent doucement de la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas la pire des maisons, répondit Drago. Je pense que mon père me pardonnerait si je devais y finir… certainement par soulagement. J'imagine qu'il me déshériterait si je finissais à Poufsouffle.

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent, et je ne pus m'empêcher de protester.

\- Mais la salle commune des Poufsouffle est juste à côté des cuisines! Ça doit être génial d'aller y voler de la nourriture tout au long de la journée.

Drago fronça les sourcils, mais les deux autres s'empressèrent d'hocher la tête avec avidité.

\- N'allez pas finir à Poufsouffle juste pour des gâteaux, les prévint le blond avant de froncer les sourcils. Je ne savais pas ça.

\- Je l'ai lu dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, répondis-je rapidement, bien que je sache formellement que les locations des différents dortoirs n'y étaient pas explicités, si ce n'était pour le dortoir des Serpentard en raison des innovations architecturales qui avaient vu sa construction.

\- Ma mère voulait que je le lise, répondit Drago. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Tes parents travaillent à Londres, tu m'as dit ? Au ministère ?

J'hochai lentement la tête.

\- Dans quel département ?

\- Mon père est au Département des Accidents Magiques, et ma mère au Département des Transportations Magiques. On a une grosse réduction sur la Poudre de Cheminette et les Portoloins.

Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi j'avais ajouté ce dernier détail. Je vis les yeux de Drago s'agrandir et il poussa un petit sifflement envieux. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il ne vienne pas me demande de lui donner accès à ces avantages — dans le pire des cas, il me restait toujours Dumbledore.

Dumbledore était la solution à tout.

\- Mon père travaille dans la Juridiction magique, me dit Drago avec suffisance. Il travaille directement avec le Ministre de la Magie en personne.

\- C'est… Cornelius Fudge, n'est-ce pas?

\- En personne.

J'hochai vaguement la tête, avant de tourner mon attention sur les deux autres garçons qui avaient cessé de nous écouter pour s'attaquer à leurs propres sachets de friandises ramenés de la maison.

\- Et ta maman?

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Elle s'occupe de l'_estate. _

\- Et vous? demandai-je à Crabbe et Goyle, plus par curiosité que politesse. Que font vos parents?

Crabbe et Goyle eurent l'air surpris que je m'intéresse à eux. Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à leur place, avant de la refermer, et de les fusiller du regard comme pour les inciter à se dépêcher de me répondre.

\- Mon père travaille avec Mr. Malfoy, répondit Crabbe avec une timidité surprenante. Et ma mère a un salon de thé.

\- Mes parents sont dans les potions, répondit Goyle avec plus de tranquillité.

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Ils nous ont fait essayer quelques-unes de leurs inventions cet été, dit-il avec fierté.

Je laissai échapper un glapissement horrifié.

\- Non! s'exclama aussitôt Goyle. Rien de dangereux. La dernière, c'était une potion chantante. On a passé l'après-midi à chanter comme des _dieux. _

\- C'est ce que t'a dit ta mère, répliqua Drago. On chantait comme des sirènes hors de l'eau.

\- Alors la potion était ratée, répondit sagement Goyle, non sans une pointe de déception.

\- Je pense que ta mère nous faisait une farce, ajouta Crabbe.

Je clignai des yeux. Il était difficile de m'imaginer des parents Mangemorts s'amuser à garder des enfants occupés pendant l'entre-deux-guerres entre deux réunions secrètes illicites.

\- Je vais devoir vous laisser, dis-je en serrant Merlin contre ma poitrine. Mes amis vont se demander où je suis. On se revoit à Poudlard?

Drago hocha la tête avec un sourire qui n'avait, étrangement, rien de sarcastique. Je ne savais trop comment me comporter avec lui, aussi lui répondis-je d'un petit sourire hésitant.

\- Si tu te retrouves à Serpentard, viens t'asseoir avec nous, me dit-il avec gentillesse.

Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas me retrouver bouche-bée.

\- Pareil, si tu viens à Serdaigle, répondis-je avec un petit rire. Sinon, on se verra en cours ?

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête, et je les laissai avec un petit geste de la main.

Je songeai rapidement à l'étendue de mon plan, et ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer en songeant au fait qu'il y avait de fortes chances que ce début d'amitié ne s'achève avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de véritablement commencer. Je _savais_ que ma maison était Serdaigle, mais sans doute prendrais-je le temps de vérifier cette information auprès du Choixpeau magique. Je _devais_ cependant aller à Gryffondor, ne serait-ce que pour accompagner Hermione dans sa solitude du premier trimestre, et pour pouvoir garder un œil sur Harry. Dans d'autres circonstances… Si j'étais venue au monde, par exemple, dans l'univers magique plutôt que dans le mien, et avais été envoyée à Poudlard à mes véritables 11 ans sans passer par un voyage temporel et inter-dimensionnel, peut-être aurais-je eu la possibilité d'explorer mon appartenance à Serdaigle. En imaginant que je ne périsse pas dans la bataille de Poudlard.

J'irais à Gryffondor non seulement pour faciliter mon amitié avec le Trio d'Or, mais aussi, il me fallait être honnête avec moi-même, pour m'immerser totalement dans la maison qui avait défini mon enfance. Les murs chaleureux de la salle commune, ses fauteuils en velours rouge et les farces éternelles des jumeaux Weasley étaient tous des choses que je souhaitais expérimenter de première main, et non pas par procuration en discutant de temps à autres avec Hermione entre deux cours.

Quand je retrouvai notre compartiment, Hermione était occupée à consoler un Neville sanglotant.

\- Vous n'avez pas trouvé Trévor, j'imagine, dis-je en posant Merlin sur la banquette après avoir vérifié que la porte était bien fermée derrière moi.

Neville acquiesça tristement, avant de lever les yeux et fusiller Merlin du regard. Je sentis mon ventre se tordre à l'idée que mon chat puisse avoir dévoré Trévor. Je me précipitai aussitôt sur mon chat et palpai son ventre, à la recherche de la moindre trace d'une bouillie de crapaud.

\- Tu as adopté ton chat dans la ménagerie magique? s'enquit aussitôt Hermione, elle aussi d'apparence soucieuse.

J'hochai vigoureusement de la tête, palpant toujours le ventre de Merlin qui s'était mis à ronronner avec un contentement qui frôlait l'indécence.

\- Alors ne t'inquiète pas Neville, dit rapidement Hermione. Les animaux de l'animalerie magiques qui vont à Poudlard sont enchantés pour ne pas dévorer les animaux des autres élèves. Même s'il l'essayait, il n'arriverait pas à le mâcher ou même à lui faire du mal.

Je poussai un large soupir de soulagement.

\- Merlin devait certainement vouloir jouer avec Trévor, dis-je, avant de froncer les sourcils.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais précisé cela à Ron au cours de leur troisième année, durant la Grande Guerre Félin contre Rôdant? Mais Hermione avait tourné aussitôt un visage radieux sur moi, et me lâcha avec un sourire immense qui faisait ressortir ses deux dents de devant proéminentes.

\- J'ai rencontré Harry Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une excitation qui n'avait rien de la petite fille sage rencontrée de prime abord.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama aussitôt Neville, toute forme de tristesse oubliée.

\- Oui ! renchérit Hermione. Il est dans le train, avec nous, et il est en première année, comme nous ! Je m'en doutais, j'avais fait les calculs quand j'ai lu sa biographie… Mais je n'imaginais pas le rencontrer aussi tôt !

• Harry Potter ? demandai-je avec précaution. C'est le garçon qui a vaincu ce grand mage noir, non ?

Je jouai le rôle de l'étrangère avec soin, et Hermione hocha aussitôt vigoureusement de la tête.

• C'est vrai que tu n'es pas d'ici, reprit-elle comme si de rien n'était, et je me retrouvai reconnaissante qu'elle ne me force pas à déblatérer la fausse histoire de ma vie une deuxième fois. Mais oui, il avait la cicatrice sur son front en forme d'éclair, et tout !

Elle se redressa soudainement, prit un air fier et déclara d'une voix suffisante :

\- Je lui ai réparé ses lunettes.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un éclat de rire.

\- J'espère qu'il t'en sera éternellement reconnaissant, répondis-je avec humour.

Et Hermione retroussa une nouvelle fois son nez, cette fois avec un humour qui ne cachait en rien sa fierté, et je compris alors que nous étions devenues amies.

Quand la dame au chariot passa à notre porte, Neville et moi nous empressâmes d'acheter une quantité absurde de bonbons que nous partageâmes avec une Hermione indécise qui décida finalement de se lâcher un petit peu, nous faisant promettre à tous d'aller nous laver soigneusement les dents après notre festin. Merlin s'éprit d'un amour s'en faille pour Hermione et passa la plus grande partie du voyage sur ses genoux à dormir avec contentement.

J'eus le plaisir de croquer dans une chocogrenouille pour la première fois de ma vie, avant de laisser échapper un petit soupir de tristesse.

\- Ça ne vaut pas le chocolat Suisse, quand même, dis-je avec dépit, et ce fut ainsi que je me retrouvai à partager les détails de mon passé factice avec Hermione qui n'en avait de cesse de me poser des questions sur le monde sorcier francophone.

Je dus finalement couper cours à ses questions incessantes sur Beauxbâtons en lui expliquant que je n'avais jamais pu y aller, et que ma mère ne m'avait révélé que tant de choses sur le sujet. Quand je lui expliquai que j'avais été scolarisée à l'école moldue, je me retrouvai à discuter d'auteurs français et suisses dont je ne savais, en vérité, que très peu de choses. Neville se joignit à la conversation de temps en temps, surtout quand la discussion tourna sur le football, curieux d'en découvrir plus sur le plus grand sport moldu. Malheureusement, Hermione et moi n'avions que tant de choses à lui révéler sur le sujet, et quand ma montre indiqua qu'il était désormais cinq heures passées, Neville s'était endormi sur son bout de siège.

Hermione avait sorti sa copie de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, m'assurant qu'elle voulait s'assurer de connaître l'histoire de l'école sur le bout des doigts à son arrivée, et je retournai mon attention sur mes déchets de friandise, ne pouvant retenir une vague nausée à l'idée d'avaler ne serait-ce qu'un chocolat supplémentaire. J'avais en main deux cartes d'Albus Dumbledore, et hésitai à en donner une à Hermione. Je ne voulais pas influencer les choses : la vie des trois gamins était en jeu. C'était à Harry de se rappeler du nom de Nicolas Flamel écrit sur la carte de chocogrenouille, et non pas à Hermione, qui viendrait à bout de l'énigme bien trop tôt, et peut-être même toute seule dans son coin.

Quand enfin, nous arrivâmes à Poudlard, j'avais enfilé ma robe d'écolière non sans une excitation grandissante qui était partagée par les deux autres enfants. Nous bourdonnions presque d'énergie, et je sentais doucement les larmes me venir aux yeux — surtout quand je vis se dessiner sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard la silhouette immensissime d'un Hagrid occupé à saluer un petit bout de garçons aux cheveux noirs.

\- Les première années! finit-il par tonner de sa grosse voix de géant, et je prononçai presque les paroles tant attendues à sa suite. Par ici!

Hermione, Neville et moi trottinâmes en sa direction, et je cherchai tant bien que mal à retrouver Harry dans la foule, voire même la tignasse rousse de Ron, mais la pénombre rendait le visage des élèves méconnaissables, et je décidai de reprendre ma recherche une fois dans la Grande Salle, bien décidée à profiter à chaque instant de mon arrivée inespérée à Poudlard.

Nous montâmes dans les barques, et je songeai brièvement à me procurer une pensine pour pouvoir revisiter au loisir les souvenirs qui m'attendaient. À peine quelques minutes après une entrée maladroite dans les petits bateaux ensorcelés, nous contournâmes l'entrée de la grotte et soudainement, Poudlard se tenait devant mes yeux.

Le château se profilait dans la nuit, haut et sublime, à la fois au sens esthétique et littéraire du terme. Je sentis aussitôt les larmes couler chaudement sur mon visage, et m'empressai de les cacher en pressant mes mains contre mes joues. La lune brillait agressivement derrière le château, projetant sa lumière pâle sur ses différents tourets, ponts et murailles, permettant un contraste parfait avec la pénombre d'un ciel d'encre et étoilé. Hermione avait laissé échapper un cri de stupeur, et d'autres exclamations du genre se réverbéraient sur l'eau limpide du lac. Je ne quittai pas le château des yeux, en oubliant même de cligner, et dus ravaler plusieurs sanglots tandis que la mélodie du film vrombissait dans mes oreilles.

Je fus forcée à détourner mes yeux de cette image imprimée à jamais dans mes rétines pour débarquer, tenant la main de Neville pour l'aider à se démêler de ses robes. Il s'exclama alors aussitôt « Trévor! » avant de se précipiter à même le sol, récupérant son pauvre crapaud égaré sous les rires mesquins de ses autres camarades.

Hermione et moi levâmes alors les yeux sur la sorcière qui se tenait aux pieds du château et qui surplombait Neville de toute sa hauteur. Nous nous empressâmes de le l'attraper par ses capes et le tirâmes en arrière. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre alors que je me ratatinais sous le regard sévère de McGonagall, et je priai de toutes mes forces qu'elle ne me tienne pas rigueur de ce petit incident.

\- Merci, Hagrid, dit-elle au demi géant, qui lui offrit une petite courbette et disparu dans la pénombre.

Je rivai à nouveau les yeux sur la hauteur improbable du château qui s'élevait au-dessus de nous, et soupirai à la vue de l'incommensurable quantité de marches qu'il nous fallait désormais escalader. McGonagall nous intima à la suivre et ce fut alors une débandade, les élèves se poussant les uns les autres pour parvenir à se faufiler les premiers dans l'espace restreint d'un vieil escalier qui zigzaguait le long de la falaise, illuminé ci et là par des torches.

Quand finalement, nous passâmes les portes du château et débouchâmes dans le hall principal de l'école, nous fûmes assaillis par une odeur de festin succulente accompagnée d'une vague senteur humide — l'odeur même du château, étrangement familière et ô combien exaltante. Nous pouvions entendre l'écho de plusieurs centaines de voix venir de l'intérieur de la Grande Salle.

\- Bien! s'exclama aussitôt McGonagall en se tournant vers nous. Je vous souhaite à tous la Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette partition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'entre elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des poids. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Elle posa son regard sévère sur Neville après sa tirade, puis sur — Ron! Ron! _Ron! _Et cette tignasse noiraude, c'était Harry! — et tourna sèchement les talons en nous incombant de l'attendre en silence tandis qu'elle vérifiait que tout était prêt pour notre arrivée.

Des murmures s'élevèrent aussitôt, tantôt anxieux, tantôt excités. J'entendis quelques élèves rapporter les rumeurs concernant la Cérémonie de Répartition.

\- J'ai entendu qu'il fallait combattre un troll…

\- Et moi qu'on nous faisait manger des dragées surprises dégueu!

\- Moi j'ai entendu qu'on nous faisait passer un examen de sortilèges…

Et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire amusé à grandir sur mes lèvres alors que la panique commençait à monter dans notre attroupement de petits premières. Et quand finalement, je pus discerner le visage d'Harry dans la foule d'élèves, j'en eus presque un vertige comme l'impression me prenait de voir un visage connu sortir tout droit de souvenirs oubliés.

Il avait tourné une expression inquiète sur Ron qui essayant tant bien que mal de le rassurer, et ses yeux verts attrapaient l'éclat des torches qui encadraient l'entrée de la grande salle. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient une tignasse s'apparentant à des boucles négligées, s'élevant en tous sens sur le haut de sa tête, et j'avais l'impression de retrouver mon meilleur ami d'enfance perdu depuis des décennies. Ron, de son côté, arborait une trace noire sur le côté de son nez et avait l'air d'avoir quelque peu grandi depuis que je l'avais croisé au Chemin de Traverse.

Des fantômes passèrent soudainement au-dessus de notre tête, apparaissant du large mur du fond et suscitant des exclamations de terreur de la part d'une bonne partie de l'assemblée. L'un des deux était le Moine Gras des Poufsouffles, et je lui rendis le sourire gentil qu'il adressa à l'ensemble des première année.

Le professeur McGonagall refit son apparition, et tout un chacun se retourna en silence pour l'accueillir. Elle nous jeta un dernier regard sévère et nous intima à la suivre dans la Grande Salle.

Des exclamations de stupeur s'élevèrent aussitôt comme nous étions tous invités à découvrir la splendeur des lieux. Le set de la Grande Salle que j'avais visité aux Studios Harry Potter ne lui faisait pas honneur. La vraie était trois fois plus grande que celle que j'avais visitée, s'élevait presque éternellement dans les airs pour nous révéler un ciel étoilé scintillant.

\- C'est un plafond magique, nous expliqua aussitôt Hermione d'une petite voix excitée. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel, c'était dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_!

Je lui serrai le bras avec excitation tandis que nous longeâmes les quatre tables aux couleurs de leurs maisons respectives. Le festin n'avait pas encore été servi, mais je vis les regards désapprobateurs que nous jetèrent les plus anciens des élèves, affamés et emplis de rancœur du fait qu'ils devraient encore patienter de longues minutes avant de pouvoir commencer à manger.

Quand finalement nous arrivâmes devant l'estrade derrière laquelle était installée la table des enseignants, je croisai le regard de Grande Moi. Une nouvelle fois, je sentis une sensation de surprise au fond de mon ventre, comme tombée subitement d'une grande hauteur. J'admirai de loin la permanente rousse que je m'étais offerte en vue du fait que j'étais encore incapable de maîtriser C_olorvaria _de façon adéquate et passai une main nerveuse sur mes propres cheveux d'un blond triste. Bien heureusement, la potion de rajeunissement s'assurait de ramener mon apparence à ce qu'elle était originellement, ignorant toute forme de fantaisies que j'avais un jour pu ajouter à mes cheveux. Grande Moi portait sa robe orangée préférée et arborait un chapeau pointu rutilant de broderies et feuilles mortes en tissu pour célébrer l'arrivée de l'automne. Elle était assise aux côtés de Charity Burbage et — horreur des horreurs - du professeur Quirell, et je voyais dans sa contenance qu'elle en était tout particulièrement mal à l'aise. J'échangeai un regard affligé avec elle, puis détournai les yeux sur le Professeur Dumbledore qui m'offrait déjà un petit sourire espiègle discret.

Professeur McGonagall quant à elle avait sorti un petit tabouret en bois et posé le Choixpeau dessus. Elle patienta quelques instants tandis que le silence tombait et que les yeux se rivaient sur le Choixpeau miteux. Finalement, une bouche se dessina tout près du bord et la coiffe enchantée entonna sa chanson d'une puissante voix de bariton.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême, _

_Mais faut pas s'fier à c'qu'on voit. _

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même, _

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi. _

_Les hauts d'forme, les chapeaux splendides, _

_Font pâle figure auprès d'moi. _

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide, _

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix. _

_Rien ne m'échappe, rien ne m'arrête, _

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison, _

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête, _

_Pour connaître votre maison. _

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor, _

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, _

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts, _

_Sont réunis en ce haut lieu. _

_Si à Pouffsouffle vous allez, _

_Comme eux vous serez justes et loyals. _

_Les Poufsouffles aiment travailler, _

_Et leur patience est proverbiale. _

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi, _

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être. _

_Là-bas ce sont des érudits, _

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître. _

_Vous finirez à Serpentard, _

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin. _

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards, _

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. _

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant, _

_N'aie pas peur, reste serein, _

_Tu seras entre de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! _

Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle, accompagnés de cris et sifflements enthousiastes, tout particulièrement en provenance de la table des Gryffondor. Je devinais que les jumeaux Weasley devaient être à l'origine de la plus grande partie du vacarme. Des murmures de soulagement traversèrent l'assemblée des première années, et McGonagall annonça :

• Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, et vous placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête !

Et tout de suite, elle s'empressa d'appeler Abbot, Hannah, puis une succession d'élèves dont je tâchai de mémoriser les têtes. Susan Bones, suivie de Terry Boot, Brocklehurst Mandy, Lavande Brown, Millicent Bulstrode et finalement, mon nom arriva.

• Desrosiers, Matilda!

Mon ventre se contracta et j'échangeai un regard anxieux avec Grande Moi qui m'offrit aussitôt un sourire rassurant, et finalement Dumbledore, qui haussa tout simplement des épaules. J'avançai doucement en direction du Choixpeau, soucieuse de ne pas me prendre les jambes dans mes robes, et m'assis sur le tabouret tandis que McGonagall posait le Choixpeau sur ma tête.

\- _Ha ! _s'exclama-t-il aussitôt sous la forme d'une petite voix dans ma tête, et bien que je m'y sois attendue, je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter. _Dumbledore m'a parlé de toi ! _

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, pensai-je maladroitement, et il laissa échapper un rire enchanté.

\- _C'est bien la première fois qu'un élève prend la peine de me manifester un semblant de politesse. Bien ! Voyons-voir… oh, oui, très clairement une Serdaigle, à n'en pas douter. Toi-même, tu le sais. Une curiosité sans failles marqué d'une excentricité à toute épreuve… Je te vois accomplir de grandes choses à Serdaigle. Oh, mais que vois-je, du regret ? _

\- Je ne peux pas aller à Serdaigle, songeai-je avec un semblant de tristesse. Il faut que j'aille à Gryffondor.

\- _Gryffondor, mmh ? Je vois en toi de la compassion, et un altruisme qui te forcera à affronter tes peurs et les dangers quand tu t'y retrouveras forcée… Je ne dirais pas qu'il s'agirait de la maison qui te corresponde le mieux, mais tu sauras t'y épanouir par la force de ton altruisme. Quelle mission te force donc à renier la maison qui t'est destinée ? _

\- Secret, répondis-je sans pouvoir retenir un petit sourire.

\- _Ah, que de secrets. Toujours des secrets. En es-tu vraiment sure ? _

\- Certaine.

\- _Très bien, alors. Bon courage, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite. _

Et soudain, me faisant grimacer alors que sa voix me perçait les tympans, le Choixpeau s'exclama : _GRYFFONDOR! _et je me relevai en adressant un petit merci poli à McGonagall.

La table des Gryffondor vrombissait littéralement de cris venus toujours en grande partie des jumeaux Weasley, et je m'assis timidement aux côtés de Percy Weasley qui s'empressa de me tendre une main pour se présenter en tant que Préfet et me souhaiter la bienvenue. Je croisai le regard d'Hermione, Neville et d'un Drago aux sourcils froncés. Je levai les yeux sur Grande Moi qui avait porté un verre de rosé à ses lèvres et me leva très discrètement le pouce, toujours raidie par la présence d'un Quirrell qui observait l'avancée de la répartition avec un intérêt que je savais être tout sauf innocent.

Je me demandais ce qui m'attendait une fois que je reprendrais le rôle de Grande Moi, et envisageai avec crainte toutes formes de scénarios catastrophes où Quirrell découvrait mon identité et me torturait dans l'espoir que je révèle tous les secrets qui assureraient le retour de Voldemort d'entre les morts.

La répartition continua, et après Justin Flinch-Fletchey, Hermione fut appelée sur le tabouret. Elle patienta de longues minutes que le Choixpeau en eut finit de la psycho-analyser, et finalement, après un vague pincement au cœur à l'idée que je puisse avoir irrémédiablement changé le cours des choses, le Choixpeau s'exclama: _GRYFFONDOR_, et Hermione courut presque jusqu'à notre table où je l'acclamais de toutes mes forces pour la voir s'installer rapidement à mes côtés.

\- Je le savais! Je le savais! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigue, et je lui présentai ma main pour un high five. J'espère que Neville nous rejoindra aussi !

Et ce fut le cas : il fut suivit de près par Malfoy qui se vit proclamé un Serpentard à l'instant même où le Choixpeau frôla le dessus de sa petite tête blonde. Et quand finalement, ce fut le tour d'Harry Potter de grimper sur le tabouret, un silence de mort s'était étendu dans la Grande Salle à la suite de murmures excités. Tous les professeurs s'étaient avancés dans leur chaise, sauf Grande Moi qui s'était à nouveau cachée derrière son verre de rosé. Je priai fortement que je ne succombe pas au besoin de cacher mon angoisse derrière l'alcool au vu de la présence de Voldemort à littéralement quelques centimètres de moi. Je songeai soudainement qu'il me serait vital de contrôler mes pensées à cette attablée, sous peine de risquer les intrusions du _Legilimens_ qu'était Voldemort. Peut-être était-il trop faible pour y parvenir. Je l'espérais vraiment de tout cœur.

Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur Rogue, qui serrait entre ses mains son propre verre de vin avec une force qui avait blanchi ses doigts. Je clignai des yeux. Rogue, malgré cette familiarité éternelle qui touchait tout personnage que je croisais, n'étais absolument pas ce que je m'étais imaginé, et je compris bien vite que ma perception du personnage avait été grandement influencée par Alan Rickman. Rogue, tout d'abord, me semblait être beaucoup plus jeune que la cinquantaine d'années que je lui avais estimé — et oui, c'était logique, Rogue était allé à l'école avec les parents de Harry, qui l'avaient enfanté à à peine dix-neuf ans. Rogue ne pouvait avoir plus de 30 ans, voire 31.

Merlin, il avait carrément mon âge. Mon _vrai_ âge.

Quand le Choixpeau s'exclama enfin _GRYFFONDOR! _, et sous les véritables hurlements de la table des Gryffondor, je lâchai un profond soupir de soulagement que je ne savais pas avoir retenu. Les Weasley avaient entonné leur chant : « Potter avant nous! Potter avec nous ! ». Tout allait bien. Il n'y avait pas la moindre raison que Ron soit réparti à la mauvaise maison, et en effet, il rejoignit bientôt sa famille à Gryffondor.

Quand le dernier élève fut réparti — Blaise Zabini — Dumbledore se leva gracieusement et leva la main pour incomber le silence à ses élèves.

\- Bienvenue! clama-t-il avec son éternel sourire espiègle. Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard! Quelques mots avant de nous attabler enfin au fameux festin préparé dans nos cuisines : je vous demanderai tout d'abord d'accueillir notre tout nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Quirrell !

Quelques applaudissements polis accueillirent l'homme au turban, et déjà, quelques chuchotements quant à son accessoire étrange couraient le long des quatre tables.

\- Et deuxièmement, je souhaiterais vous mettre au courant d'un changement dans votre curriculum à l'école Poudlard. Désormais, l'Etude des Moldus deviendra une matière obligatoire pour tout un chacun, et sera suivie dès la première année de vos études. Pour les plus âgés d'entre vous, vous serez chargés de suivre un module récapitulatif des bases de ce sujet fascinant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur Burbage a bien évidemment adapté vos cours en fonction du niveau auquel vous vous trouvez. Afin de l'aider dans cette dure tâche, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter la jeune Anna Delauney, qui sera l'assistante du professeur Burbage et partagera avec elle vos classes afin d'alléger cette toute nouvelle charge de travail quelque peu soudaine.

À cela, Professeur Burbage grimaça de dépit, et je vis Grande Moi se lever maladroitement pour incliner vaguement la tête en direction de la salle, où quelques applaudissements plus timides encore se faisaient entendre. Il n'en venait presque aucun de la table des Gryffondor, et je vis la plupart des maisons se confondre en murmures mécontents au vu de l'annonce d'une toute nouvelle charge de travail.

\- C'est génial ! me souffla Hermione, et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'adorer sur le moment.

J'étais en effet bien mal à l'aise au vu du peu d'enthousiasme qu'avait suscité l'annonce de Dumbledore. J'espérais de tout cœur que cette classe d'Etude des Moldus n'entrainerait pas de changements à long terme trop évidents, mais Dumbledore m'avait assuré qu'il faudrait une intervention beaucoup plus directe sur les évènements pour qu'un véritablement changement se fasse.

Et Dumbledore avait toujours raison.

J'aperçus l'expression outrée de Drago à sa table de Serpentard, et elle était partagée par la plupart de ses camarades. Je n'en étais pas le moins du monde surprise.

\- Et sur ce, je n'ai plus que quelques mots à partager avec vous : Nigaud! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie.

Des applaudissements endiablés s'élevèrent alors. Harry, qui s'était installé face à moi aux côtés d'un des jumeaux Weasley, se tourna vers nous.

\- Il est… un peu fou, non ?

\- Fou ? C'est un génie ! s'exclama Percy. Le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Mais c'est vrai, il est un peu timbré sur les bords.

Il s'empara d'un plat en argent et plongea une cuiller dedans.

\- Tu veux des patates ?

Et soudainement, des nouvelles exclamations émerveillées se faisaient entendre de toutes parts comme les tables se remplissaient soudainement de mets incroyables en tous genres, dégageant une odeur appétissante qui m'en fit presque saliver sur le coup. Il y avait absolument de tout — poulet, viande, plats végétariens en tous genres, salades et gratins de légumes… j'en oubliai tout et me dépêchai de me servir une large portion de légumes et purée, soucieuse de me fournir une alimentation adéquate après une journée passée à grignoter uniquement des bonbons et un simple sandwich que Tom le tavernier avait eu la gentillesse de me procurer.

À la table des professeurs, Grande Moi mangeait du bout de sa fourchette un semblant de salade - je devinais qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'appétit, et elle échangeait quelques mots avec Professeur Burbage tout en gardant un regard d'ensemble sur la Grande Salle. Malgré son maquillage, je pouvais voir des cernes se dessiner sous ses yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de désespoir en réalisant qu'il s'écoulerait encore beaucoup d'heures avant que je ne puisse aller me coucher, contrairement au reste de mes camarades.

J'offris un sourire à Harry quand il me tendit le plat de gratin de courge et je le lui rendis avec très certainement un peu _trop_ d'enthousiasme.

\- Matilda Desrosiers, lui-dis aussitôt en lui tendant la main par-dessus les victuailles. Enchantée !

\- Harry Potter, répondit-il avec un petit sourire intimidé, et me serra aussitôt ma main.

Je sentis comme un vague courant électrique traverser mon bras et, le voyant écarquiller des yeux, je ramenai aussitôt ma main sous la table.

_What. The fuck. _

\- Ron Weachley, ajouta aussitôt Ron entre deux bouchées de cuisses de poulet qu'il tenait avidement dans ses deux mains.

\- T'es une célébrité chez les sorciers anglais, à ce que je vois, ajoutai-je à Harry après avoir offert un sourire ravi à Ron.

\- T'es pas anglaiche? s'enquit aussitôt Ron, et je leur offris aussitôt une version abrégée de ma _backstory. _

Harry s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose à ma petite tirade quand les fantômes firent leur apparition. J'observai Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête s'engager dans une joute verbale avec Seamus et Ron, puis les conversations tourner sur les familles de tout un chacun, et Neville en vint à raconter le soulagement d'être bel et bien devenu un sorcier. Quand vint mon tour, j'affirmai être fille de sorciers, bien que ma mère soit une née moldue, et Hermione révéla ses origines moldues et la surprise qu'avait suscité le monde sorcier auprès de ses parents. Le repas céda place au dessert, et j'en étais à discuter avec Harry et Fred Weasley des différents fabricants de farces et attrapes tandis qu'Hermione, Percy et Ron discutaient des cours. Je commençais doucement à somnoler sur ma glace au chocolat, quand Harry poussa un soudain « Aïe ! »qui me fit sursauter et manquer de renverser mon bol.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Percy, et je suivis le regard d'Harry en direction de la table des professeurs.

Deux professeurs avaient ses yeux rivés sur lui : Rogue et Grande Moi. Et tandis que Harry s'enquérait au sujet des professeurs Rogue et Quirrel, je croisai le regard de Grande Moi, qui passa aussitôt une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et se détourna légèrement du turban de Quirrell tourné en sa direction tandis que le professeur s'épanchait sur un sujet quelconque auprès du professeur Rogue. Grande Moi se mêla à la conversation entre Burbage et Flitwick, mais je vis que son visage avait pâli sous ses boucles rousses et son chapeau orange ridicule.

Quand finalement, le professeur Dumbledore se leva de son siège et s'élança dans la deuxième partie de son discours, la plupart des élèves somnolaient déjà à leurs sièges. Il annonça l'interdiction formelle de s'aventurer dans l'Aile Est du troisième étrange sous peine de mort douloureuse, ignora le grand froid qui s'installa dans la salle à ses paroles, et nous souhaita finalement à tous une bonne nuit.

Je me levai à la suite de Percy et des autres premières années sous ses injonctions, et m'apprêtais à quitter la Grande Salle à la suite de mes camarades quand j'entendis mon nom appelé par-dessus la foule d'élèves empressés de rejoindre leurs dortoirs.

\- Miss Desrosiers !

Et je vis le visage de Mme Pompfrey se dessiner par-dessus les élèves. J'haussai haut les sourcils : je l'avais déjà rencontrée auparavant à la Tête de Sanglier pour une évaluation de santé et vérifier que je réagissais bien à la potion de rajeunissement. Je levai aussitôt la main pour lui faire signe de ma présence et elle s'approcha rapidement sous les regards curieux de mes camarades.

\- Bien ! Suivez-moi à l'infirmerie, miss, dit-elle, et je vis les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandir sous le coup de la stupeur.

\- Tout va bien ? me chuchota-t-elle en m'attrapant par le bras.

\- Je te raconterai, je vous rejoins tout de suite, lui répondis-je en essayant de la rassurer de mon mieux.

Elle hocha la tête, et rejoignit les rangs des autres premières années où je vis les visages curieux de Neville, Harry et Ron me suivre alors que je suivais Mrs. Pompfrey dans un couloir adjacent.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? me demanda-t-elle aussitôt que nous eûmes échappé à la foule.

\- Plutôt bien, merci, et vous ?

\- Bien, bien, dit-elle d'un ton pressé. Pas de vertiges ? De nausées ? Sueurs froides ? Parfait ! Dépêchons-nous, je ne veux pas que vous manquiez trop d'heures de sommeil cette nuit. Oh ! Dumbledore me mènera à ma perte.

Elle avait marmonné cette dernière phrase dans sa barbe, et je ne pus retenir un sourire amusé. Nous grimpâmes des escaliers en colimaçon jusqu'au quatrième étage, et elle dut me reprendre à plusieurs fois pour garder son rythme tandis que mes yeux se perdaient dans l'architecture impressionnante du château de mes rêves. Les tableaux me saluaient à mon passage, et des milliers de tapisseries racontaient des histoires que je savais impossible de déchiffrer dans leur entièreté.

\- Les quartiers de Ms. Delauney se trouvent ici, m'indiqua-t-elle en pointant une porte ouvragée gardée par deux gargouilles que je savais être les détentrices du droit de passage dans mes appartements.

Et l'infirmerie se trouvait juste en face, et je ne fus pas surprise d'y trouver déjà Grande Moi qui patientait déjà, assise sur un lit.

\- Salut, lâchâmes-nous au même temps, avant de pousser un soupir en parfaite synchronisation. Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de faire ça.

Et soudain, le même sourire amusé se voyait sur nos lèvres, et Mrs. Pompfrey poussa un grognement exaspéré.

\- _Dumbledore_, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe, et m'intima à monter sur le lit avant de tirer les rideaux autour de nous pour nous permettre l'intimité nécessaire à notre voyage dans le temps.

Grande moi m'offrit un petit sourire fatigué, et je lui demandai aussitôt comment elle allait en français en attendant que l'horloge ne sonne dix heures du noir.

\- Epuisée, me répondit Grande Moi avec un soupir. Et de m'assoir à côté de…

\- Chut, lui dis-je aussitôt, et Grande Moi se mordit la lèvre.

\- Garde bien tes pensées, m'intima Grande Moi, et j'hochai vivement de la tête.

\- Je sais.

\- Bien sûr que tu sais, ricana Grande Moi.

Et sur ce, l'horloge sonna dix-heures du soir, et je sortis le Retourneur de Temps de Dumbledore.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! N'hésitez _surtout_ pas à laisser un commentaire. Je m'en nourris sans la moindre vergogne.

Le prochain chapitre est le moment où les choses commencent à se corser, héhé.

À bientôt!


	3. Celle qui n'était pas Quirrell

_Les enfants, bonjour! _

_Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, après jesaispascombien de mois de flemme intense d'éditer et corriger ce chapitre pour vous offrir la suite. J'ai, à ce jour, 70'000 mots d'écrits de Catharsis, et une paresse incommensurable à chaque fois de préparer le chapitre pour qu'il soit lisible sur ce site au formatage, il faut bien le dire, clairement pourri._

_Aussi, la vie a été une vraie vache ces derniers temps, sans compter l'arrivée du covid19 dans nos vies. Je pense que je vais me forcer à une publication plus régulière, hein. C'est dommage d'avoir autant de mots et de ne les partager avec personne. _

_À nouveau, je tiens à insister que cette fic est tout simplement ma feel good fic, que j'écris quand je déprime pour le simple plaisir de vivre dans le monde fantasy de mes rêves. Le rythme narratif est très, très loin d'être parfait, et pour être honnête, la seule chose dont je suis fière dans ce texte c'est la caractérisation de mes personnages. Non seulement mon OC qui se révèle petit à petit être une chouette personne, mais aussi la redécouverte des persos originaux dans des hors scènes des livres. Pour ce qui est du reste... sachez que je peux faire mieux que ça, hein. Mais je ne veux pas que cette fic devienne un poids dû à l'application de règles narratives trop importantes. Je veux juste m'amuser et balancer ce qui me passe par la tête. Et si vous vous amusez à la lire, ça me fait franchement plaisir! _

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos très gentilles reviews (franchement, je m'attendais pas du tout à en recevoir hahaha). Elles m'ont mis le baume au cœur. À partir de maintenant, je vais tâcher d'y répondre.  
Ah, et petite info supplémentaire: c'est MA fic et je fais ce que je veux. Par conséquent, dans cette fic, Rogue n'est pas aussi laid que ne le laissent entendre les livres. Ici, il n'est rien de plus qu'un mec de la trentaine comme les autres, avec néanmoins un bagage émotionnel bien supérieur à la taille d'une petite cuillère (c'est au moins l'équivalent de douze petites cuillères. voire même treize.)_

_Bref, je me tais, et bonne lecture! _

* * *

Six tours plus tard, je vis le monde virevolter tout autour de moi, observant Mrs. Pomfrey faire les lits à toute vitesse, l'inventaire de ses potions, discuter vivement avec McGonagall, Dumbledore et même Quirell, avant de se retrouver assise à son bureau occupée à rédiger un papier. Elle leva la tête à mon apparition alors que l'horloge sonnait quatre heures de l'après-midi.

\- Bonjour, lui dis-je timidement.

\- La potion est sur la table de chevet, m'indiqua-t-elle d'un petit signe de tête, et je tournai la tête pour y trouver l'antidote et un ensemble de vêtements moldus.

\- Laissez votre uniforme sur le lit, Ms. Delauney le récupérera à dix heures, m'indiqua Mrs. Pomfrey, et je m'empressai de fermer le rideau du lit pour retirer mes vêtements, boire la potion et enfiler une tenue à ma taille. J'en ressortis en m'étirant, heureuse de retrouver enfin ma taille habituelle.

Mrs. Pomfrey m'offrit tout de même un sourire amusé.

\- Ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête, hein ?

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, répondis-je en poussant un large soupir. Merci infiniment pour votre aide.

Elle m'indiqua d'un geste de la main que ce n'était rien, mais m'intima tout de même de m'approcher afin qu'elle puisse m'ausculter du bout de sa baguette magique. Quand finalement elle m'assura que j'avais l'air d'être en bonne santé, si ce n'était peut-être complètement épuisée, elle me renvoya et me tendit un petit bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit le mot de passe de mes quartiers avec l'écriture de Dumbledore.

Je m'y rendis à toute vitesse, traversant le couloir pour me retrouver face à deux gargouilles qui me jugèrent de haut en bas. Certes, il était vrai je ne portais pas l'ensemble de plus sayant de tous avec mes mom jeans et mon t-shirt des Rolling Stones. Le mot de passe était Iambic Pentameter. Mon cœur se réchauffa face au choix du directeur, et enfin, je pus pénétrer dans mes quartiers.

Un long frisson de plaisir me parcourut tandis que je me retrouvais face à une réalité insoupçonnée à peine quelques semaines plus tôt — il s'agissait là de mes quartiers, mon appartement, et ce, à Poudlard. Mon bureau servait de hall d'entrée, agrémenté d'une table ancienne, de deux poufs pour y accueillir des visites et un grand fauteuil de cuir bleu dos à une large fenêtre qui révélait une vue directe sur le lac. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une bibliothèque tristement vide, et je compris bien vite qu'il me faudrait les remplir au plus vite. Une salle de bain se trouvait au fond d'un petit couloir sombre aux tapisseries bleues ainsi qu'une petite cuisine avec un four à charbon et des placards tout aussi vides. Je doutais que quelque professeur de Poudlard ne s'amuse vraiment à cuisiner ses propres repas, au vu des véritables festins fournis par les Elfes de Maison, mais j'appréciais que le choix me soit donné. La petite fenêtre de la cuisine donnait sur les serres de botanique, et j'y aperçus celle que je devinais être le professeur Chourave occupée à diriger ses arrosoirs sur sa plantation de courges. Je m'installai un petit instant à la fenêtre, observant à loisir la beauté du parc et des montagnes qui entouraient le domaine de Poudlard. Le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher et le temps était magnifique, ne révélant que quelques nuages ci-et-là qui se teinteraient bientôt de couleurs rosées.

Quand finalement j'entrai dans ma chambre par la porte de la cuisine, je poussai un petit Yessss ravi en voyant la beauté des lieux. Le lit était immense et à baldaquin, présentant des rideaux d'un bleu sombre scintillant assortis aux couvertures et au plaid qui le recouvrait. Trois fenêtres hautes et ouvragées donnaient à la fois vue sur les tours du château et une partie du lac, et j'en oubliai presque d'observer le reste de la pièce pour me perdre dans l'observation de l'architecture millénaire.

La chambre était non seulement accompagnée d'une large penderie et d'un meuble à milliers de tiroirs pour y ranger mes effets personnels, mais aussi une coiffeuse, un valet et mon propre petit salon personnel aux fauteuils d'un bleu d'encre assortis au baldaquin de mon lit. Une immense cheminée y faisait face contre laquelle avait été déposée ma valise. Un perchoir en bois sombre attendait l'arrivée d'Eos et je vis même un petit lit de chat orangé déposé dans un coin de la pièce pour y recevoir Merlin quand je viendrais séjourner dans mes appartements.

Je me laissai tomber avec ravissement dans un de mes fauteuils et fermai quelques instants les yeux. J'étais véritablement épuisée, et j'hésitais très franchement à me permettre une petite sieste avant de m'atteler au reste de mon interminable journée. Cependant, j'avisai une petite lettre posée à mon encontre sur la table d'appoint et reconnus l'écriture de Dumbledore. Je tendis une main paresseuse dans sa direction et m'empressai de lire son contenu. Il me listait là mon emploi du temps pour la journée, ainsi que le nom de l'Elfe de Maison à ma charge. Il m'assura qu'elle était de confiance, mais qu'il valait mieux éviter de partager avec elle mon petit secret.

Talbine était son nom, et à la vue des bâillements interminables qui me prenaient soudainement, je décidai qu'il serait sans doute préférable de faire déjà sa connaissance.

\- Talbine ? dis-je à haute voix, et un petit plop se fit entendre comme une petite Elfe se présentait soudainement devant moi.

\- Miss Delaunay a appelé Talbine, dit-elle aussitôt en s'inclinant.

\- Oui, oui, bonjour ! dis-je avec un enthousiasme sincère, et comme elle levait sur moi des yeux surpris, je m'empressai aussitôt de lui tendre une main.

Elle resta interdite quelques instants, levant sur moi de grands yeux gris surpris.

\- Enchantée, ajoutai-je, insistant sur ma main tendue, et elle s'en empara avec hésitation.

Sa main était minuscule et froide, et je fis attention de la secouer avec précaution.

\- C'est donc toi qui t'occuperas de mes appartements, lui dis-je en me laissant tomber au sol pour m'asseoir en tailleurs.

Je ne savais trop comment me comporter avec elle, si ce n'était d'être aussi gentille que possible dans l'espoir que nous nous entendions bien. Je savais bien qu'il me serait impossible de me débarrasser de ses services étant donné non seulement le fait qu'elle était employée à Poudlard, mais aussi le besoin viscéral — quoique, je soupçonne, fortement engrené dans leurs cerveaux en vue de la société dans laquelle ils avaient l'infortune de vivre — de servir.

Talbine serra son petit tablier noir aux armoiries de Poudlard dans ses petites mains et s'inclina à nouveau avec une raideur presque militaire.

\- Oui, c'est moi que Professeur Dumbledore a chargé de s'occuper de Miss Delaunay. Avec beaucoup de soin, il m'a dit, le Professeur Dumbledore. Alors Talbine s'occupera aussi bien que possible de Miss Delaunay. Talbine le promet sur sa vie.

\- Super, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire attendri. Et je promets sur ma vie de ne te demander rien de trop contraignant.

Talbine leva les yeux sur moi et osa esquisser un petit sourire rassuré.

\- Talbine est honorée, Miss Delaunay, mais rien n'est trop contraignant pour Talbine.

\- J'en suis sûre et certaine. Dis-voir, je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup dormi, est-ce que tu penses que ce serait possible de me monter du café ?

Les oreilles pointues de Talbine se redressèrent aussitôt.

\- Tout de suite, Miss Delaunay ! Comment Miss Delaunay aime-t-elle son café ?

\- Avec beaucoup de lait chaud et une cuiller de sucre.

\- Tout de suite, Miss Delaunay !

En un instant, elle disparut, et j'eus à peine le temps de me redresser sur mon fauteuil qu'elle était déjà réapparue avec un petit plateau argenté, une cafetière fumante, un pichet de lait chaud et un sucrier aux armoiries de Poudlard. L'instant suivant, elle me servait déjà une large quantité de café dans un mug en argent et me tendait la boisson bénie. J'en pris un longue, longue gorgée, et poussai un long soupir de contentement.

\- Merci Talbine, lui dis-je. Tu me sauves littéralement la vie.

Elle m'adressa un large sourire enthousiaste.

\- Y a-t-il autre chose que Talbine peut faire pour Miss Delaunay?

Je réfléchis quelques instants en sirotant mon café.

\- Pourrais-tu plutôt m'appeler Anna?

Les oreilles de Talbine s'affaissèrent aussitôt.

\- Cela ne se fait pas, Miss Delaunay.

\- Miss Anna, sinon ? Ça fait moins de syllabes.

J'hésitai quelques instants, puis ajoutai comme si de rien n'était :

\- Et j'aimerais que nous soyons amies.

Ses oreilles se redressèrent aussitôt, et elle plaqua ses mains sur ses petites joues, écarquillant les yeux.

\- Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr, ajoutai-je précipitamment. C'est juste que, nous allons certainement cohabiter pendant longtemps, et je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous partions sur des bases amicales. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Talbine ne répondit pas, et je pense que si les Elfes en avaient eu la possibilité, elle aurait été rouge des pieds à la tête. Finalement, à la suite de mon regard insistant, elle osa lâcher un tout petit "Oui, Miss Anna", avant de détourner les yeux et de rentrer la tête dans ses épaules, comme embarrassée.

Je détournai alors la discussion sur ma valise, en révélant que je ne savais pas trop quoi me mettre pour le festin de bienvenue, et les oreilles de Talbine se redressèrent aussitôt en me proposant de l'aide pour le choix de ma tenue. En vérité, je savais très bien quelle tenue je porterais, mais je ne fus en rien surprise de la voir tirer mon ensemble orange de la valise qu'elle avait lévité sur mon lit et m'assurer que je serais tout particulièrement distinguée dans cette tenue. Je lui demandai si elle était sûre que je parvienne à faire bonne impression à mes futurs collègues de travail, et elle m'assura avec tout le sérieux du monde qu'un chapeau pointu assurait toujours le respect d'autrui, et ce depuis la nuit des temps.

Malheureusement, je me surpris en train de somnoler sur mon fauteuil malgré le café, et je revins à moi quand Talbine me retira gentiment la tasse de mes mains. Je remarquai alors que ma valise avait été rangée, que mes livres avaient été entreposés dans la large bibliothèque qui recouvrait un mur entier de la chambre, et que mes produits de beauté trônaient déjà sur ma vanity.

\- Oh, Talbine, il ne fallait pas, dis-je avec embarras, et je vis ses oreilles s'affaisser. Non ! Je veux dire, je voulais y participer, pour, euh, savoir où se trouvent les choses.

Elle se remit aussitôt d'aplomb, et me guida au travers de mes différents meubles pour m'indiquer où se trouvaient toutes mes choses. Je songeai rapidement à ma cuisine, et lui demandai de m'expliquer le fonctionnement du four à charbon. Bien qu'elle insistât qu'elle pût me nourrir elle-même, ou cuisiner à ma place, voire même allumer le four quand il était nécessaire, je lui expliquai que j'aimais beaucoup cuisiner, et elle fut donc forcée de m'expliquer le fonctionnement de la machine.

Je lui demandai quelle était la meilleure façon de faire pour remplir mes placards de nourriture, et elle m'expliqua que je pouvais soit prendre le réseau de Poudre de Cheminette à Pré-au-Lard, soit charger Talbine de s'occuper de mes courses. Je songeai que la dernière option était, pour l'instant la meilleure, et nous passâmes la demi-heure suivante à faire une liste de courses pour Talbine qu'elle alla se procurer pendant que je disparaissais dans la douche.

Quelques shampoings et plusieurs litres d'eau bouillante plus tard, j'émergeais dans ma chambre pour enfiler la tenue que Talbine m'avait préparé avec tant de soin. Je laissai mes cheveux sécher à l'air libre et m'attaquai à un semblant de maquillage sobre tout en appliquant un éternel rouge à lèvres violacé et sombre. Comme je me l'imaginais, il était difficile de cacher la fatigue de mes yeux et mes cernes grandissantes. Talbine réapparut à ce moment-là et poussa un petit cri de stupeur.

\- Miss Anna n'a pas séché ses cheveux ! Miss Anna va tomber malade !

J'écarquillai les yeux, et songeai soudain qu'il existait sans doute un sortilège quelconque de séchage que j'étais encore incapable de maîtriser. Je lui offris un petit sourire contrit et mentis :

\- Je ne suis pas très douée en magie… c'est la raison pour laquelle j'enseigne Etude des Moldus.

Ce n'était, en soit, qu'un demi-mensonge, et qui expliquerait mon entêtement dans les années à venir à utiliser la méthode moldue. Talbine avait déjà été surprise de me voir lui quémander des allumettes à foison.

\- Talbine peut sécher les cheveux de Miss, Miss.

Et d'un claquement de doigts, mes cheveux étaient secs et mes boucles brillaient presque plus qu'à la sortie du coiffeur.

Il était désormais six heures, et l'emploi du temps de Dumbledore indiquait qu'une première réunion enseignante aurait lieu à six-heures et demie, précédant l'arrivée des élèves. Talbine me jugea de haut en bas puis leva les deux pouces.

\- Vous êtes ravissante, Miss Anna.

\- C'est grâce à toi, lui répondis-je d'un clin d'œil, et j'enfilai ma baguette dans la poche de mes robes prévue à cet effet et quittai les lieux pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée où je savais se trouver la salle des professeurs.

Je croisai plusieurs Elfes sur mon chemin, occupés à épousseter quelques tapisseries à la dernière minute et transportant du linge d'un lieu à l'autre. Je pris la peine de les saluer de la tête sur le chemin et en vis de nombreux qui essayèrent de disparaître dans l'ombre sur mon passage.

En traversant le grand hall, je passai la tête par la Grande Salle et la trouvai étrangement vide après le festin auquel j'avais l'impression d'avoir participé presque une vie auparavant. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Je me perdis sur le chemin, et finis enfin par trouver l'entrée de la salle des professeurs gardée par deux gargouilles.

\- Qui s'avance ? me demandèrent-elles en choeur.

\- Miss Delaunay, dis-je en luttant pour me débarrasser de mon syndrome de l'imposteur.

Elles hochèrent de la tête et les portes s'ouvrirent sur une succession de fauteuils en cuir et tables qui avaient vu de meilleurs jours. Un grand feu ronflait dans la cheminée et dans un coin de la pièce, devant une bibliothèque débordante de livres en mauvais état, se tenait le Professeur Rogue.

Il tourna brièvement la tête en ma direction et haussa un sourcil surpris. Je me demandai si ma tenue n'était pas exagérée. Pourtant, Talbine m'avait assuré que rien ne pouvait être exagéré en comparaison avec les robes d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Professeur… Quirell ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante, et j'eus bien du mal à me retenir d'éclater de rire.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je suis Anna Delaunay. L'assistante du Professeur Burbage. J'enseigne Etude des Moldus avec elle.

Et je lui tendis aussitôt une main, avec une profonde sensation de déjà-vu au vu du nombre de mains que j'avais serrées aujourd'hui.

\- Enchantée.

Il me lorgna des pieds à la tête, me faisant monter le rouge aux joues tant j'avais l'impression d'être plus déguisée en citrouille qu'en sorcière tendance, mais il finit par m'adresser le sourire le plus discret de l'univers entier et me serra brièvement la main.

\- Severus Rogue. Professeur de potions, et directeur de la maison Serpentard.

\- Une lourde responsabilité, dis-je solennellement, et son micro sourire s'élargit juste à peine pour qu'enfin il devienne perceptible.

\- Bien malheureusement.

Je pris la peine de l'observer, tentant de réconcilier cette familiarité avec une apparence que je n'avais vraiment su imaginer en ce qui le concernait. Certes, ses cheveux lui tombaient tristement sur les yeux et son nez crochu lui donnait une expression sombre et peu avenante, mais je voyais les années à peine dessinées sur son visage et ses yeux noirs révélaient une intelligence qui lui valaient très certainement sa place à la tête de la maison Serpentard.

\- J'ai eu vent de la réforme du directeur concernant l'Etude des Moldus. C'est une… entreprise intéressante.

Il haussa un sourcil bien haut sur sa tête, et je tâchai de me rappeler que Rogue ne portait pas de véritable amertume envers les moldus. Il était même amoureux d'une née-moldue.

Onze ans après sa mort.

Creepy.

\- Je suis juste heureuse de me voir offrir un tel poste, dis-je avec un sourire savamment travaillé.

Son sourire disparu aussitôt que la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler l'entrée des professeurs Chourave et Trelawney. Toutes deux s'arrêtèrent de papoter à notre vue et le visage du professeur Chourave se fendit d'un large sourire.

\- Ah Severus ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon été.

Et comme Severus se voyait ensevelir sous une montagne de salutations informelles mais non pas moins chaleureuses, je tentai de disparaître pour échapper au regard globuleux du professeur Trelawney.

\- Professeur Quirrell, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait très certainement mystique. Je savais que vous seriez une femme. C'est le troisième oeil, voyez-vous…

Et Severus se racla aussitôt la gorge, comme pour me venir en aide.

\- Il s'agit de Miss Delaunay, l'assistante du Professor Burbage.

\- Personne ne l'a encore vu, ce Quirrell, commenta sagement Professeur Chourave. Enchantée, miss. Je suis Pomona Chourave, professeure de botanique et directrice de la maison Poufsouffle.

Je lui offris un large sourire chaleureux qu'elle me rendit au centuple.

\- Si jamais vous vous sentez un peu perdue, n'hésitez pas à passer à mon bureau pour une petite tasse de thé, ajouta-t-elle, et j'eus envie de l'adopter comme mère de substitution sur le champ.

Nous fûmes bientôt rejoints par Rusard qui nous ignora tous avec un dédain qui révélait des années de pratique, le professeur Flitwick qui lui aussi me confondit avec le professeur Quirell, Charity Burbage qui me présenta à nouveau à la ronde, d'autres enseignants que je ne connaissais pas et dont j'oubliai le nom presque aussitôt, et finalement, les professeurs McGonagall, Dumbledore et le tant attendu Quirell se présentèrent dans la salle des professeurs.

Je sentis un malaise me parcourir dès l'instant ou le professeur Quirell posa les yeux sur moi, mais bien heureusement, il les détourna aussitôt sur les autres professeurs à qui il était présenté à tour à tour. Le professeur Dumbledore m'offrit, bien évidemment, un clin d'oeil toujours aussi discret et laissa place au professeur Mcgonagall qui se chargea de nous indiquer à tous les nouveautés de cette nouvelle année scolaire. Mon poste fut expliqué à l'ensemble du corps professoral, et un murmure approbateur passa chez tout un chacun, et ils nous présentèrent à Charity et moi toutes leurs félicitations. Le professeur McGonagall prit soin de ne pas trop en révéler sur le troisième étage — je me doutais que les professeurs concernés par la protection de la Pierre Philosophale avaient déjà été avisés de l'étendue de l'affaire, et les autres devaient se contenter d'une simple explication ayant à voir avec le ministère. Apparemment, l'explication officielle était que le ministère avait chargé Dumbledore de la protection d'un artefact précieux et que des mesures de sécurités avaient été mises en place. Le travail de chaque professeur était de veiller à l'obéissance et la sécurité des élèves, et un planning de rondes de surveillance avait été mis en place et serait affiché dans la salle des professeurs tous les mois.

Hagrid nous rejoignit plus tard, se pliant en deux pour passer la porte et vint nous annoncer qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre à Pré-au-Lard pour l'accueil des premières années.

\- Et je suis venu saluer nos nouveaux collègues !

Je fus présentée à Hagrid, suivi du professeur Quirell avec qui j'essayais toujours de garder une certaine distance et dont j'éviter de croiser le regard. Hagrid empoigna ma main dans une poigne presque dangereuse et je dus me retenir de grimacer sous le coup du choc.

Quand je me cachai à nouveau dans les rangs alors que Dumbledore donnait quelques dernières directives à son armée de professeurs, je tâchai de masser ma main pour en calmer la douleur et je remarquai le regard amusé que me dirigeait le professeur Rogue. Je lui répondis avec hésitation, et y ajoutai une grimace discrète pour faire bonne mesure. Il leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel avec humour.

Il fallait avouer que je n'avais en rien envisagé de me lier d'amitié avec Rogue. Mon plan avait exploré toutes sortes de possibilités, et tout principalement une animosité teintée de respect tandis que j'essayais d'instiller en sa personne des semblants de notions de pédagogie pour éviter qu'il ne traumatise Neville des potions à vie.

Je ne savais trop si cela me plaisait. Bien qu'il fût évident que Rogue était sans doute le personnage de l'univers d'Harry Potter le plus brillant, il n'en était pas moins vrai qu'il s'agissait d'une personne problématique qui avait projeté un amour déplacé sur une jeune femme qui ne voulait rien avoir avec lui, avait persécuté son fils en réponse, et traumatisé une génération d'élèves. Harry n'était qu'un enfant, et il méritait d'être choyé et protégé plutôt qu'humilié en classe par un homme qui était incapable de voir au-delà d'un amour d'outre-tombe dont Harry ne pouvait être tenu responsable.

Et je n'étais pas véritablement à ma place pour avoir quoique ce soit à en redire, ou changer la donne.

Dumbledore m'avait prévenu qu'il m'était impossible de changer le cours des évènements que j'avais pu entrapercevoir. Aussi, je savais que d'une façon ou d'une autre, je me retrouverais forcée de m'asseoir aux côtés de Quirell. Et en effet, les places nous étaient déjà attribuées, et je tâchai de me rappeler d'envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore lui quémandant de me placer à côté de quelqu'un d'autre pour le restant de l'année dans le cas où ces places s'avéraient perpétuelles. J'espérais qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un indice trop évident, mais je savais que Dumbledore avait déjà ses doutes concernant Quirell.

Je croisai le regard de Petite Moi avec amusement. J'avais beau être consciente qu'il s'agisse bel et bien de moi, je commençais petit à petit à considérer mes deux identités comme presque distinctes, et je lui souhaitai de tout cœur de profiter de son festin tout en observant sa - ma - bouille enfantine dévorer l'entièreté de la Grande Salle avec une émotion qu'elle était incapable de contenir. J'applaudis chaque élève à la répartition, et tâchai de ne songer à absolument rien quand vint le tour de Harry et que l'attention de tout un chacun — élèves, professeurs et fantômes — se rivèrent sur le pauvre gosse. Je me contentai de boire un peu plus.

Quirell tenta d'engager la conversation avec moi, tantôt en seul à seul au moyen de bégaiements que j'entendais très clairement être faux, tantôt en immisçant Rogue à la discussion. Je fis de mon mieux pour combattre mon aversion profonde du personnage, mais dus bientôt excuser mon manque de sommeil et cachai ma frustration derrière plusieurs verres de rosés qui, je le savais, m'aideraient à dormir d'un sommeil de plomb dès que je rejoindrais l'infirmerie.

Charity finit par m'introduire à sa propre discussion avec le professeur Flitwick, mais je n'arrivais vraiment plus à suivre le fil de mes pensées et elle m'incomba de filer au lit dès que le festin s'achèverait. Un malaise me parcourut à nouveau quand je vis Harry porter la main à son front et sentis la nuque de Quirell se raidir à seulement quelques centimètres de ma tête. Ne pense à rien, m'incombai-je, et forçai aussitôt mes pensées à se river sur mes appartements, ma cuisine, Talbine et le lit douillet qui m'attendait au quatrième étage. Quand, finalement, Dumbledore eut partagé ses dernières informations avec l'assemblée, je me levai plus rapidement que les autres, souhaitai une bonne nuit à mes collègues et me précipitai hors de la Grande Salle.

Je pus à nouveau souffler une fois arrivée dans les couloirs désertés, attendis que Petite Moi me rejoigne dans l'infirmerie, où nous papotâmes quelques instants avant que ne sonne l'heure de partir dans le passé. Je poussai alors un long soupir, avalai ma potion de rajeunissement, enfilai mes robes d'écolière et me laissai tomber dans le lit de l'infirmerie.

\- Restez dormir quelques heures, me dit Madame Pomfresh, et revenez quelques heures en arrière pour continuer votre nuit dans la salle commune.

J'hochai vaguement de la tête, et au moment où mes yeux se fermèrent pour souhaiter la bienvenue au sommeil, je vis mon double du futur apparaître au pied du lit, prête à retourner dans le dortoir des Gryffondors pour une deuxième nuit de sommeil.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, et songez à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

_Bisous, _

_Ness._


End file.
